Entre dos amores
by Sarens
Summary: Después de la segunda muerte de Goku, Milk intenta seguir con su vida pero alguien se cruza en su camino... Un cazador que le salva la vida... ¿Que pasara con ellos? Pasen y Lean
1. Capitulo 1 Mi salvador

Entre dos amores…

_**Capitulo 1 Mi salvador.**_

Prov. Milk

_Ya habían trascurrido cuatro años de la segunda partida de mi difunto esposo Goku y si soy sincera desde entonces me ha costado sonreír, desde aquel día en que decidió quedarse en el otro mundo para proseguir con sus entrenamientos. Nunca quise saber la razón de ello, pues ya que solo recordar aquel momento me desgarraba el alma._

_A los pocos días de aquella batalla me entere que Gohan y Yo no estaríamos tan solos después de todo._

_Yo estaba embarazada_

_Me sentía feliz por la noticia pero triste por que mi futuro hijo no conocería a su padre. Sin embargo lo eduque junto con su hermano hasta este momento, ahora es un lindo niño de cuatro años idéntico a su padre._

_Gohan maduro mucho durante este trayecto, convirtiéndose en "El hombre de la casa" y ejemplo a seguir de mi querido Goten._

_Durante esos cuatro años me dedique a ellos, olvidándome completamente de mi misma y mi tristeza, pero una gran amiga trataba de convérseme de que Goten Y Gohan necesitaban un padre. Obviamente sabía a qué punto quería llegar pero nunca tuvo alguna oportunidad de que esa idea me entrara en la cabeza._

_Pero ya sabemos como es Bulma, nunca se rinde ante nada sin importar que sea, al final siempre se rendía pero volvía a intentarlo al día siguiente._

_Un día en la casa de Bulma (a petición de mi hijo Goten quien se entretenía jugando con su mejor amigo Trunks) coincidimos en salir a algún lado y sin nada que hacer acepte su invitación de ir de compras._

_Sin embargo nunca me imagine lo que pasaría, fue de lo más extraño en estos últimos cuatro años. _

_Fin de Prov._

-mamá diviértete con Bulma y no te preocupes por nada- fue lo que dijo sonriente Gohan.

-gracias hijo, por favor cuida a tu hermano- respondió ella tomando un bolso mientras se dirigía a la puerta ya que Bulma la estaba esperado en un auto afuera de su casa.

-adiós- despedía el muchacho a su madre y su amiga.

Durante el trayecto del viaje las amigas hablaban de cosas triviales hasta que Bulma hablo…

-y Milk dime ¿ya pensaste lo que te he dicho?- pregunto sin apartar su vista del camino.

-Bulma ¿otra vez con ese tema? ¿No te cansas de intentarlo?- respondió Milk.

-já jaja tu me conoces Milk nunca me doy por vencida. Pero volviendo al tema ¿lo pensaste?-

-no- típica respuesta que Milk siempre le daba a Bulma.

-ho Milk es que acaso ¿piensas quedarte sola para siempre?-

-es que… yo…- no sabía que responder.

-aun lo amas no es así- Milk se sorprendió sabía perfectamente de quien hablaba.

-no lo sé- respondió agachando la cabeza.

-mira Milk sabes yo soy la mejor amiga de Goku pero, tambien soy tu amiga sé que no es fácil olvidarse de alguien como Goku y reemplazarlo por alguien… - Bulma hiso una pausa con un respiro –a Goku nadie lo reemplazara Jamás, su recuerdo se quedara para siempre con nosotros pero tu tambien te mereces ser feliz, si Goku es feliz en el otro mundo ¿por qué no tu puedes ser feliz con alguien más? Solo piénsalo- Bulma guardó silencio por unos momentos.

Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Milk una y otra vez, ¿acaso seria lo correcto? ¿Olvidarse de Goku y rehacer su vida con alguien más? Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pregunta repentina.

-¿es mi imaginación? o no has envejecido para nada- pregunto Bulma cambiando de tema.

-Bulma acaso ¿dices que aun me veo joven?- pregunto sonrojada Milk.

-sí parece como si los años no te hubieran afectado- Bulma decía la verdad Milk no había envejecido seguía igual de Joven como antes.

-bueno supongo que es por qué ahora entreno con los chicos jeje- rio Milk.

-¿entrenas?-

-si me dedique a entrenar a Goten quiero que sea tan fuerte como su hermano- aplico orgullosa de su hijo menor.

-jaja si Goten es cada vez más fuerte- reía Bulma.

Siguieron hablando por un tiempo, hasta llegar a la cuidad Satan, donde se detuvieron en barios locales de ropa y joyas.

Bulma miraba un vestido celeste, pero descubrió que no era la única que quería ese bello atuendo, una muchedumbre de mujeres amontonadas empujándose entre sí solo por obtener un vestido.

Bulma no tardo en unirse a la muchedumbre ofreciendo pagar el doble del vestido solo para comprarlo.

Milk solo se atinaba por mirarla.

-baya ¿tanta conmoción por un vestido?- fue lo que dijo para sí misma.

Aquello la sorprendió, antes ella tambien estaría peleando solo por obtener un vestido pero ahora eso le parecía ridículo, al parecer realmente había cambiado en estos últimos cuatro años.

Pero de repente un alboroto de un local secano le llamo la atención, mucha gente gritando y pidiendo ayuda fue lo que le obligaron a saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo por aquellos lados.

Rápidamente se dirigió asía el alboroto y al encontrarse ahí lo único que pudo observar era una gran cantidad de policías rodeando el lugar.

-"¿se tratara de algún robo?"- fue lo que pensó.

De repente el grito de una mujer logro escucharse desde aquel local rodeado por los policías.

-¡Mi esposa está ahí dentro sálvenla por favor!- fue lo que grito un hombre el cual permanecía retenido por los policías que le decían que no era conveniente acercarse.

Milk sin pensarlo de dirigió corriendo asía el local, en el camino muchos policías intentaron detenerla pero fue inútil, tampoco hiso caso a las palabras de los mimos quienes le decían que sería un suicidio entrar allí.

Logro entrar por la ventana la cual estaba rota, ya adentro pudo observar a una mujer acorralada en un rincón muy asustada, miro a la derecha y se quedo de piedra con lo que encontró.

Un monstruo de colmillos y garras filosas, de ojos rojos como sangre y piel verde oscura parecía una lagartija mutada o algo así.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- fue lo que grito la mujer a aquella criatura.

-lo siento pero tengo mucha sed y pienso quitármela con tu sangre linda- solo la voz de aquella bestias mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

-oye tu déjala tranquila- fue lo que dijo Milk

-¿quién eres tú?- respondió el monstruo.

-la misma que te eliminara si no te largas-

-¿tu eliminarme?- dijo riendo el monstruo.

En eso la mujer aprovecho y salio corriendo de aquel lugar.

-bueno ahora que asiste que mi presa hullera tendré que beber tu sangre- el demonio dio unos pasos asía Milk.

Sin tener más opción Milk se puso en posición de combate y cuando el demonio dio un salto velos asía ella sintió como una bala pasaba cerca de su mejilla haciendo que la bestia retrocediera.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido Milk se quedo quiera pensando que aquella bala fue causada por alguno de los policías de que aun se encontraban afuera.

-¡Dante!- fue lo que dijo el monstruo el cual estaba herido en uno de sus ojos y yacía tirado en el suelo.

En eso Milk se dio vuelta para ver quien la había ayudado sin embargo al hacerlo no pudo divisar muy bien quien era, ya que la luz del sol reflejaba en los ojos de Milk.

Lo único que logro divisar con seguridad era que se trataba de un hombre.

-valla un demonio en una tienda de ropa quien lo diria ¿viniste a comprar ropa o qué?- dijo sarcásticamente el hombre desconocido al demonio.

El hombre se iba acercando mas y mas mostrando que tenía en ambas manos unas armas en las cuales tenía tallado unos nombres _Ebony_ (Ébano) y _Ivory _(marfil).

El hombre dio otro tiro a la vestía pero esta vez en los brazos.

-deberías saber que no se trata así a las mujeres o eso creo…- dijo aquel extraño.

Milk solo se quedo quieta mientras miraba sin apartar la mirada de aquel hombre.

-nos veremos en el averno demonio- fue lo que dijo el hombre dando una gran cantidad de disparos a esa vertía la cual permanecía ya muerta tirada en el suelo.

Lentamente el hombre se percato nuevamente de la presencia de Milk que permanecía parada sin apartar su mirada de él y lentamente fue acercándose a ella.

-¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto enfrente de ella.

Y fue cuando Milk pudo ver a aquel hombre detalladamente. Era alto de cabellos grises que llegaban hasta el cuello, ojos color azul muy intensos y su flequillo cubría una pequeña parte de ellos. Vestía con una gabardina de color rojo y un traje especial debajo de ella, tambien poseia unas botas color negro.

Milk creía que se trataba de algún músico ya que en su espalda traía una funda de guitarra.

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto cerio el hombre.

-hee… s… si me encuentro bien- respondió Milk saliendo de sus pensamientos –_"por… ¿por qué estoy tan nerviosa? ¿Por que mi corazón esta latiendo tan fuerte?_ _¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?"-_ se preguntaba mentalmente Milk.

-bueno entonces me largo, adiós- dijo dándose vuelta para marcharse.

-¡espera!- dijo ella haciendo que el hombre se detuviera –quisiera saber el nombre de mi salvador- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Dante…- respondió él.

-Dante… gracias por salvarme quisiera darte las gracias mas allá de las palabras quisiera invitarte a tomar algo… por agradecimiento- aplico un poco sonrojada.

-lo siento pero no tengo tiempo- respondió sin darse vuelta.

-ho... bueno que lastima, de todos modos gracias Dante San gracias por salvarme y espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día - fue lo que dijo un una pequeña sonrisa.

Así el hombre comenzó a caminar hasta salir de aquel local, Milk lo siguió con la vista hasta perderlo…

Prov. Milk

_Después de eso salí de aquel comercio encontrándome con Bulma la cual estaba algo preocupada por mí._

_Luego de hablar un rato de lo sucedido nos dirigimos asía nuestros respectivos hogares._

_Pero el recuerdo de aquel hombre rondaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, trataba de entender por qué mi corazón se acelero en aquel momento en que lo tuve tan cerca ¿Por qué sentí tal cosa?_

_Y por alguna razón quería volver a encontrarme con aquel hombre que salvo mi vida no sé por qué pero eso quería._

_Y no podía evitar de sonrojarme cada vez que recordaba a aquel hombre y si tengo que ser sincera era… muy apuesto, por sus expresiones tenía un ámbito rebelde raro para un hombre de su edad. Usualmente no fraternizo con rebeldes, pero en aquel instante en que mire esos intensos ojos azul zafiro, pude detectar que no era un mal hombre a pesar de su actitud seria muy similar a la de Vegeta. _

_De algo estoy segura es que lo volveré a ver, no sé por qué pero lo intuyo estoy segura que nuestros caminos volverán a cruzarse lo sé._

_CONTINUARA… _


	2. Capitulo 2 Cruce de caminos

_**Capitulo 2 Cruce de caminos.**_

_Prov. Milk_

_Hoy estoy muy feliz, no solo por que tuve la razón y lo volví a ver, sino por que desde ahora en adelante yo trabajaría a su lado y por lo menos ya no me sentiría tan sola… bueno eso creo._

_La verdad es que después de hoy ya no volveré a sentirme sola, y no lo digo por que alguien vino y me dijo tal cosa, sino por que lo intuyo, algo dentro de mi interior me lo está diciendo a gritos._

_Siempre desde que era niña tuve una estupenda intuición, que nunca falla debo de agregar, la cual me permite tomar decisiones en mi vida, como en el día de hoy… no estaba muy segura de por qué pero algo en mi interior me decía que tenía que ir hoy sin falta a la ciudad… y fue así como paso todo, debo de agradecerle a Kamisama por esta intuición y por a verme permitido cruzarme en su camino una vez más…_

_Fin de Prov._

Milk se paseaba en la ciudad Satan de un lugar a otro sin saber muy bien por qué, caminaba de un lado a otro mirando vidrieras para entretenerse.

-haa- suspiro- me pregunto por qué he venido aquí no hay nada bueno para comprar…- se dijo así mima mientras caminaba sin rumbo por la ciudad.

De pronto se detuvo un una vidriera muy particular ya que en ella se veía a la venta un vestido de novia

Recordó su día de su boda, el día en que él, juro estar con ella por siempre hasta que la muerte misma los separase, jamás imagino que ese día llegaría tan pronto, tomaba conciencia de que su esposo ya había estado en el otro mundo en otra ocasión, pero aquella vez no era como esta, en aquella oportunidad sabia que sus amigos no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados después de que se sacrifico por culpa de su hermano mayor, no ellos lo revivirían a como diera lugar. Al volver a la vida se ilusiono con volver a ser una familia nuevamente pero… de nuevo el destino le quito a su esposo por segunda vez y esta vez para siempre.

Milk al recordad aquel episodio de su vida agacho su cabeza y apretó sus dientes tratando de contener sus lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Sacudió su cabeza no tenia que pensar en ello tenía que seguir asía delante sin mirar atrás aun tenía muchos años los cuales soportar… tenía que ser fuerte por sus hijos y por ella misma tambien.

Y prosiguió con su caminar sin ya pensar en nada, pero de la nada se escucho un alboroto en un local cercano.

Milk sin pensarlo se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían algunos gritos.

Cuando llego al lugar observo que había mucha gente y los autos de los policías se comenzaban a amontonar.

Siguiendo nuevamente a sus intuiciones se decidió a ingresar al lugar para saber lo que sucedía, pero un hombre salio corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los policías.

-hay un monstro en ese local y hay un hombre que está luchando contra él si no hacemos algo es probable que esa cosa lo mate…- fue lo que dijo ese hombre bastante exaltado.

Milk que escucho eso se sorprendió y se pregunto a sí misma.

-acaso será…- volvió a mirar al local donde se suponía que estaría él –Dante San…- y sin pensarlo más comenzó a correr asía ese lugar.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho tres disparos dentro del local.

Se detuvo en un por un momento ¿será él? Tenía que saberlo y sin más entro al lugar.

-Dante San…- sus sospechas se corroboraron era él, era aquel hombre que la había salvado

Él estaba de espaldas pero al escuchar que alguien dijo su nombre se giro encontrándose con Milk

-ha… eres tu- dijo serio e indiferente el hombre, que a su alrededor el locas se encotraba en ruinas y con un cadaber de un mostruo que se encontraba por ahi.

Milk se quedo observándolo por un tiempo, volvió a mirarlo con detalle pero él rompió el silencio.

-oye no quiero ser descortés pero me tengo que ir…- aplico cerio el hombre antes de comenzar a caminar para retirarce de aquel lugar

-espera por favor…- respiro hondo Milk- quisiera poder agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi… a mi manera claro si es que me lo permites… quisiera invitarte a tomar un helado solo para agradecerte… ¿qué dices?- aplico un poco sonrojada Milk.

-está bien si tu insistes…- dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en sus bolcillos.

-está bien vamos hay una heladería serca de por aquí- dijo alegre mientras caminaba fuera del local.

Ya fuera de todo aquel alboroto ambos se dirigieron a una heladería cercana, ya llegado ahí ambos se sentaron en una mesa.

En poco tiempo una chica llego cerca de ellos.

-y que helado quieren ordenar…- pregunto la camarera de aquel lugar.

-yo quiero una copa de de helado de fresas con nata…- fue lo que Dante dijo con su típica expresión seria.

-yo quiero lo mismo…- aplico sonriendo Milk.

-dos copas de fresas con nata enseguida- la chica se alejo y volvió con los helados –que los disfruten…- aplico contenta la chica andes de marcharse.

-gracias- dijo Milk antes de comenzar a saborear aquel helado pero antes miro a Dante quien ya estaba dando las primeras cucharadas a su helado –sabes… creo que no me he presentado correctamente...- dijo Milk.

Dante la miro cerio mientras volvía a dar otra cucharada a su helado.

-Mi nombre es Milk mucho gusto en conocerte Dante San…- estiro su mano como señal de saludo.

-lo mismo dijo…- aplico Dante apretando su mano.

En ese instante sintió su corazón palpitar nuevamente como en aquella vez que lo vio por primera vez, haciendo que se sonrojara, hasta que Dante soltó su mano.

Milk sacudió su cabeza sacando sus pensamientos de su mente y comenzó a comer su helado.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un momento mientras comían sus helados pero Milk decidió romper el silencio con una pregunta.

-¿haces eso a menudo?-lo miro mientras terminaba su helado.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Dante sin entender su interrogante.

-eso de enfrentarte con monstruos y todo eso…- lo miro.

-si ese es mi trabajo…- respondió tan cerio como de costumbre.

-tu...¿tu trabajo?- no entendió aquella respuesta

-Así es, mi trabajo es "cargarme" a todos los demonios que se me cruzen, por decirlo así ayudo a la gente que tiene problemas con demonios…- se tomo un respiro antes de seguir explicando- bueno digamos que soy de hacer cualquier encargo pero mi especialidad es eliminar demonios-

-ya veo… no sabía que existían monstruos como esos… entonces debe de irte muy bien- sonrió la mujer.

-si… por lo general consigo pocos trabajos, pero mi socio Morrison se encargo de eso- aplico despreocupado el hombre.

-ya veo…- Milk en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea pero tenía miedo de hacerla pero aun así la puso en acción –oye Dante y dime… necesitas una ayudante por casualidad alguien que te ayude en lo que sea…- Milk agacho su cabeza esperando su respuesta.

-hee bueno tengo a Patty quien limpia mi local pero ahora que está en una escuela para señoritas ya no viene por mi casa y para ser sincero mi local está hecho un asco…- dijo colocando la cuchara dentro de la copa vacía.

-¿enserio?…-se emociono por su respuesta pero se calmo no quería que se diera cuenta de ello –es decir… he… sabes yo te podría ayudar a limpiar tu local claro que si me lo permites…-

-¿y por qué harías eso?- pregunto cerio.

-por agradecimiento por haberme salvado que aquel demonio por favor sería un gran honor ayudarte…- Milk se sonrojo un poco.

-está bien si insistes, pero no tengo dinero para pagarte…- dijo cerrando su ojos.

-no te preocupes por eso no quiero dinero lo hago con mucho gusto…- aplico sonriendo

-está bien te veo mañana en el Devil May Cry ese es mi local- dijo el hombre cerio pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-ahí estaré…- sonrió.

_Prov. Milk_

_Y así fue como paso desde entonces comenzaría a trabajar con Dante en su local no se que pasara desde ahora en adelante pero eso lo dejare en manos del destino y veré que cosas me traerá al estar al lado es este hombre, de lo único que puedo estar segura es que ya no me sentiré tan sola y pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante me guiare mas por mi intuición ya que debido a ella me permitió cruzarme en el camino de aquel hombre nuevamente y hoy agradezco por ello._

**_CONTINUARA…._**

**Bueno aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic, espero que les halla gustado y sobre todo lamiento los errores de ortografia y mi mala narracion, nunca fue buena narrando historias, bueno hasta la proccima :D**


	3. Capitulo 3 a través de tus ojos

_**Capit****ulo**** 3 a través de tus ojos**_

_Prov. Milk _

_Se dice que a través de los ojos de una persona se pueden saber muchas cosas de la misma._

_Yo no creía mucho en esas cosas pero hoy puedo empezar a creer en ello. _

_Es increíble lo que se puede saber de una persona en tan poco tiempo con solo mirar sus ojos y notar lo que hay en ellos y lo que pueden llegar a ocultar._

_Fin de Prov._

Milk se dirigía asía el local de Dante, que todos lo conocían como el Devil May Cry, un local que aceptan cualquier tipo de encargo por dinero.

Equipada con un bolso el cual llevaba algunas cosas Milk logro divisar el dicho local, camino hasta el colocándose frente a la puerta de entrada, respiro hondo y con una sonrisa ingreso a ese local.

-Dante San ¿está aquí?- fue lo que dijo al entrar. Miro el lugar y era bastante amplio y... sucio.

-Que… ¿quién es?- sentado en su silla la cual estaba inclinada, apoyando sus pies sobre el escritorio que tenía en frente, se encontraba descansado hasta que oyó que alguien lo llamaba –ho eres tu, viniste temprano- dijo él sin mucho interés típico de su actitud seria y despreocupada.

-jeje… si- rió sin saber que decir "Ahora me pregunto ¿por qué me interesa tanto ayudar a este rebelde?". Se dijo mentalmente mientras se adentraba al local serrando la puerta.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y era verdad lo que Dante le dijo el loca estaba hecho un asco.

-¿hace cuanto no limpias este lugar?- pregunto mirando a su alrededor

-ni idea… creo que desde hace cuatro meses o algo así- dijo sin moverse de su lugar y flexionando sus brazos para ponerlos detrás de su cabeza.

-ya veo iré por lo artículos de limpieza…- dijo cuando los hallo no muy lejos por allí.

Tomo la escoba y comenzó a asear el lugar barriendo, trapeando y sacudiendo el polvo acumulado de algunos muebles.

Las horas pasaron rápido mientras que Milk limpiaba el local, Dante se mantenía en su típica postura pero esta vez tenía una revista sobre su cara y permaneció así durante largo tiempo.

-ya termine…- dijo con una gran sonrisa de victoria.

-ha que… ¿dijiste algo?- fue lo que respondió al escucharla, sacándose la revista de la cara y observo que el local estaba limpio… increíblemente limpio. –valla hace tiempo que el local no se veía así de aseado- dijo mirando alrededor.

-gracias… me costó trabajo pero lo conseguí- Milk tomo su bolso y miro su reloj que había llevado, se sorprendió al ver que eran las 9:00 pm era ya muy tarde.

-ho no ya es muy tarde Gohan y Goten deben de estar preocupados- se altero y se acerco asía donde se encontraba Dante –lo siento pero ya tengo que irme-

-haz lo que quieras- aplico serio como de costumbre –pero… te agradezco por limpiar el local aunque dudo que se mantenga así de limpio- aplico un una pequeña sonrisa con su expresión seria.

-ho bueno pues… mañana volveré y are un poco mas de aseo y por cierto Dante san ¿qué va a comer ahora?- pregunto mirándolo.

-¿a qué viene esa pregunta?- pregunto serio.

-es que mientras limpiaba vi que había una gran cantidad de cajas de pizza y muchas copas que contenían seguramente helado de fresas y tengo que decirle que no debe solo comer eso o podría enfermarse- aplico con voz calmada la pelinegra.

-eso no es asunto tuyo además yo vivo comiendo eso y hasta el día de hoy no me ha pasado nada- respondió serio cruzándose de brazos.

Milk se enojo un por ese comentario pero no quería pelear con Dante así que respiro hondo para calmarse.

-bien su tu lo dices…- Milk metió una mano en su bolso y saco de el un recipiente. –Ten por lo menos hoy come algo distinto- dijo seria colocando el recipiente en el escritorio de Dante.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-es pescado al horno que prepare para mí pero te lo regalo comeré cuando llegue a casa- respondió aun seria.

-no comeré eso- dijo volteando su cabeza al otro lado aun con sus brazos cruzados, de una manera arrogante.

-como quieras lo dejare aquí por si cambias de opinión- volvió a mirar el reloj –¡haa… que tarde es, me voy adiós Dante!- dijo corriendo hasta la puesta para irse.

-Hmm que mujer tan rara- dijo tomando su revista pero su vista se dirigió al recipiente, ya para estas horas le solía dar hambre, negó con su cabeza y volvió a mirar su revista, pero se resigno volviendo a mirar el recipiente, dudo por algunos segundos y miro asía la puerta por si acaso que Milk volviera y miro a sus costados y tomo el recipiente, lo abrió y miro el contenido tal como le había dicho Milk era pescado y tenía un increíble presentación, por suerte a un costado del recipiente había un tenedor, lo tomo y probo un bocado.

Se sorprendió era delicioso… hasta podría decirse más que la pizza sin poder resistirse devoro el contenido de aquel recipiente hasta vaciarlo completamente.

Después de un rato Dante supo que ya nadie vendría por algún encargo así que apago las luces del local y se recostó en su sillón colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Hmm…- sonrió serrando sus ojos –suertudo para el que tiene que cocinarle seguramente nunca debe de pasar hambre- Y sin más se dejo vencer por el sueño.

**_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE._**

Milk volvía a dirigirse al Devil May Cry, entro por la puerta mirando a su alrededor –Dante San ¿está aquí?- pregunto al no divisarlo.

Se acerco hasta el escritorio y allí vio su recipiente…vacío, se sorprendió Dante se lo había comido.

Sonrió mientras guardaba el recipiente en su bolso y en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea, desde ahora le traería un poco de su comida a Dante así tendría una excusa para venir a verlo. Rio mentalmente ya lo había decidió pondría a prueba su idea desde ahora.

-vaya ya llegaste…- esa vos que provenía de su espalda la izo sacar de sus pensamientos.

-Da… Dante San- apenas se dio la vuelta se puso nerviosa ya que Dante solo tenía sus pantalones puestos y no había nada cubriendo su musculoso pecho, con una toalla secando sus blancos cabellos al parecer se había dado un baño temprano. Milk se sonrojo al verlo en ese estado, se veía tan sexy de esa forma con algunas gotas deslizándose desde su cabellos hasta llegar a su tonificado pecho.

Milk sacudió su cabeza, sacando esos pensamientos de su mente- "en que rayos estas pensando Milk aleja esos pensamientos de tu mente"- se dijo mentalmente aun sonrojada y bajando un poco su cabeza para que Dante no lo notara.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto al ver que no reaccionaba.

-hee… no, no pasa nada jeje…- rió nerviosa.

-está bien me iré a cambiar espérame aquí- dijo marchándose a la otra habitación.

Milk metió su mano en su bolso nuevamente y saco otro recipiente el cual contenía un nuevo platillo delicioso para degustar lo coloco sobre el escritorio al lado de un teléfono negro que estaba por ahí, pero algo en aquel escritorio le llamo la atención. Sobre este se encontraba un marco que contenía una foto, sin pensarlo lo tomo y lo observo por unos minutos, en el había la fotografía de una mujer joven y bella de rubios cabellos y labios rojizos.

-"¿será su novia?"- se pregunto mentalmente y por alguna razón tuvo un sentimiento de ¿decepción? mientras miraba esa foto –"si, tiene que ser su novia. Es muy bella que suerte tiene"- en esos momentos no entendía la razón de su tristeza hasta que…

-esa mujer es mi madre- dijo Dante una vez vestido con su habitual traje.

Milk se sorprendió pareció como si Dante hubiera leído sus pensamientos por un momento, aunque aquellas palabras la calmaron por alguna razón incomprendida para ella.

-Es una mujer muy bella Dante san y ¿donde está ahora?- rompió el silencio que se había producido unos minutos, haciendo esa pregunta con una sonrisa.

-murió… hace tiempo ya- respondió de manera automática de su típica manera seria.

-lo siento no debí preguntar… pero seguro que por lo menos tu tuviste la oportunidad de conocerla…- ese comentario atrajo la atención de Dante el cual puso atención a lo diria a continuación –en cambio yo no, mi madre murió a los pocos días que nací por ello no tuve la oportunidad de conocerla- Milk le regalo una sonrisa cálida a Dante el cual por alguna razón que él no entendió le devolvió su gesto con aquella mirada seria.

Milk lo miro directo a los ojos, aquellos intensos ojos azul zafiro brillaban de una manera extraña, cosa que Milk noto. En aquellos ojos reflejaban mucha... soledad y tristeza a pesar de estar sonriendo sus ojos disimuladamente mostraban otra cosa a lo que expresaba físicamente.

Después de unos minutos volteo su mirada no quería que Dante notara la mirada tan profunda de ella en sus ojos.

-bueno… hee… ¿se te ofrece algo?- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para romper el incomodo silencio.

-no por ahora no…- respondió sentándose en su silla y apoyando sus pies sobre el escritorio, típica pose de Dante.

-bueno creo que limpiare las ventanas de ese lugar ya que no logre hacerlo ayer- Milk tomo un balde de agua con espuma y un trapo que encontró por ahí y comenzó a limpiar los vidrios de las ventanas de aquel local, mientras que Dante con su típica postura leía una revista.

Las horas pasaron rápido pero nadie vino al local a pedir un trabajo ni nada por el estilo.

Durante ese trayecto Milk no solo limpio las ventanas sino que también aprovecho el tiempo para limpiar la batería y también el billar y cualquier otro mueble o artefacto que había por allí.

Ya era un poco tarde pero Milk no tenia apuro cuando termino tomo su bolso y se dirigió asía donde se encontraba Dante con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y la revista cubriendo su rostro.

-que… ¿ya terminaste?- pregunto Dante sin moverse al percatar su presencia.

-si ya cabe con todo- respondió sentándose un poco sobre el escritorio.

-Dime Dante te gusta la música- Milk quiso sacar una conversación ya que hace horas que estaban cayados.

-¿a a qué viene esa pregunta?-

-es que vi la batería que tenias y quería saber un poco mas de ti- sonrió.

-solo digamos que me gusta escuchar la música a que hacerla-

-ya veo… sabes este lugar es muy amplio bastante grande para un hombre soltero… ha ¿eres soltero verdad?- pregunto mirándolo.

-no creo que sea necesario que te conteste eso… ¿o sí?-

-bueno no me contestes esa pregunta si no quieres- una gota callo por su cabeza.

-si vivo solo no se me da lo de tener pareja- respondió despreocupado.

-ha ya veo…- sonrió nerviosa.

-y ¿qué hay de ti?- pregunto Dante.

- ¿a qué te refirieres con eso?- pregunto confundida.

-a que si tienes pareja, una mujer de tu edad es difícil que se encuentre sola-

-bueno la verdad es que soy casada… bueno era casada hace cuatro años- respondió triste.

Dante saco la revista de su cara para mirarla seriamente y vio su expresión triste.

-lo siento no debí haber preguntado- respondió mirándola.

-no está bien tengo que olvidarle por mi bien y el de mis hijos- respondió un poco seria y con confianza.

-¿hijos?- se sorprendió por esa noticia, no se lo esperaba por que le parecía muy joven para ser madre.

-si tengo dos hijos Gohan y Goten, tengo una foto de ellos por aquí- Milk saco un cuadro con una foto la cual aparecía Gohan y ella con Goten el brazos, se la dio a Dante para que la viera y él la tomo con la mano y la observo por unos momentos.

-el mayor se llama Gohan y el bebe que está en mis brazos es Goten- dijo señalando en la foto lo que dijo.

-ya veo- le devolvió la foto – ¿y quién era su padre?- pregunto ya que observo que no aparecía en la foto.

Milk agacho la cabeza triste y Dante lo noto.

-vale no me lo digas si no quieres- miro asía otro lado.

-murió… hace cuatro años atrás tiempo después nació Goten quien es idéntico a su padre, su nombre era Goku con él me case cuando era joven y tuvimos dos hijos- respondió con algo de tristeza y nostalgia a la vez, mientras que Dante la miraba serio prestando atención a lo que decía.

-ya veo entonces eres viuda y con dos hijos, valla debe de ser duro-

-no, no tanto como parase en realidad- contesto con una sonrisa –pero ya no hablemos de cosas tristes y dime a ti… ¿como te gustan las chicas?- se sonrojo un poco por esa pregunta así que giro su cabeza para que él no lo notara.

-¿y por qué esa pregunta?- cuestiono con otra pregunta el hombre.

-para saber más de ti…- respondió sonriendo.

-Bueno pues...- respondía serio cerrando sus ojos – Hee…- Milk le prestó atención –prefiero a las mujeres con cabello bien largo- dijo mirando asía otro lado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-las mujeres con cabello largo ¿he?- Milk se dispuso a bajar del escritorio pero cuando lo izo al parecer no apoyo el pie bien y cayó al suelo.

-oye ¿estás bien?- pregunto levantándose de su silla dirigiéndose asía donde se encontraba Milk.

-he si estoy bien jeje- se sintió un poco torpe y trato de levantarse pero no pudo el dolor de su pie se lo impidió, al parecer se lesiono el tobillo.

-¿puedes levantarte?- pregunto.

-no, no puedo creo que me lesione el tobillo- dijo tocando su tobillo en el lugar donde le dolía.

En ese momento Dante la toma en sus brazos y se dirigió a su sillón. Milk se sorprendió por su acto repentino sonrojándose notablemente mientras que miraba aquel guapo Hombre.

-"otra vez mi corazón esta latiendo muy fuerte ¿por que será que ocurre esto cuando estoy con Dante?"- pre pregunto mentalmente aun muy sonrojada.

Dante la sentó en el sillón y se separo un poco de ella

-iré por unas vendas para ponerte en el tobillo quédate aquí- Dante se marcho a la otra habitación y volvió al poco tiempo.

Con una venda le envolvió el tobillo para que no sintiera tanto dolor.

-Gracias Dante una vez más te debo otra- Milk sonrió.

-bien será mejor que no camines hasta que se calme tu dolor- dijo al terminar de ponerle las vendas.

-pero ya es tarde, Gohan y Goten se preocuparan- contesto.

-entonces te llevare en mi auto- respondió serio.

-he… pero- dudo por unos minutos pero no le quedaba de otra –está bien si tú insistes, mi casa se encuentra en la montaña Paoz-

-¿en la montaña Paoz?- pregunto confundido.

-si ahí es donde vivo con mis dos hijos- respondió.

-está bien- Dante se acerco a Milk y la tomo en brazos nuevamente para así llevarla a fuera. Por tal acto Milk no podía evitar sonrojarse.

Ya estando una vez en el auto los dos partieron rumbo a la montaña Paoz.

-tendrás que guiarme, aun no conozco el territorio de esta zona- respondió Dante mirando asía delante prestando atención al camino.

-¿no conoces?- eso le despertó la curiosidad a Milk.

-si hace poco tiempo tuve que cambiar la dirección de mi local ya que en donde estaba antes ya no habían demonios ni tampoco encargos, por eso me mude aquí donde supuestamente hay demonios- respondió.

-ya veo… bueno pues te doy la bienvenida y las gracias por venia aquí y ayudar a la gente con sus problemas con demonios- sonrió al decir eso, haciendo que Dante también sonriera sin apartar la vista de su camino.

Así siguieron hablando hasta llegar a la montaña Paoz.

Dante se detuvo y Milk bajo del coche para caminar asía su casa.

-¿estás segura que puedes caminar con esa herida?- pregunto Dante.

-si segura ya no me duele tanto, Gracias Dante mañana iré a tu local para llevarte un platillo delicioso- fue lo que dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente.

A ello Dante partió asía su local sin más que hacer, le esperaba otro día mañana.

Al día siguiente Milk se sentía mucho mejor y se dirigió al Devil May Cry, para pasar otro día.

-¿Hola Dante como amaneciste?- pregunto al momento que abrió la puerta bastante animada.

-Valla tardaste más temprano de lo normal…- Dante se encontraba en su típica posición leyendo al diario – ¿Como esta tu pie?- pregunto el caza demonios.

-mucho mejor Gracias por llevarme hasta mi casa- sonrió acercándose al escritorio de Dante y de su bolso saco un boul que nuevamente contenía algún platillo delicioso –y como agradecimiento te he traído esto…- coloco el boul en el escritorio –es sushi que yo misma hice espero que lo disfrutes- fue lo que dijo Milk muy contenta con sus mejillas en color rosa.

-gracias- fue lo que dijo sonriendo con su mirada seria.

Las horas pasaron en el Devil May Cry por el momento nadie venia por un encargo, hasta que se izo de noche.

-Dante- Milk rompió el silencio – ¿tienes terraza?- pregunto.

-si- dijo mientras leía una revista.

-entonces vamos- fue lo que dijo Milk mientras tomo el brazo de Dante y lo jalo asía las escaleras para dirigirse asía la terraza. Dante sin tener opción solo la siguió.

Era noche de luna llena, y la terrada de Dante tenía una estupenda vista a la ciudad iluminada en la noche que creaba una vista hermosa.

-Wow Dante tienes una vista estupenda desde aquí- dijo Milk mirando el panorama el cual parecía mágico.

-al parecer te atraen estas cosas ¿no es así?- pregunto el cazador.

-si me encantan estas cosas- sonrió mirándolo.

-Hmm a mi madre también le atraían estas cosas- Dante sonrió de lado y miro el panorama.

-¿y lo hacías con ella?-

-si hasta que murió… desde entonces me quede solo- se quedo serio mirando el paisaje.

-bueno pues... ya no estarás tan solo Dante- dijo ella llamando la atención del hombre–por que desde ahora yo estaré a tu lado Dante… seré tu amiga y prometo no dejarte solo nunca claro si tú me lo permites- Milk estiro su mano asía el caza demonios –que dices Dante ¿me permites ser tu amiga desde ahora?- sonrió mientras mantenía su mano extendida.

Dante la miro cerio por unos momentos mientras miraba su mano extendida asía él.

Y lentamente acerco su mano asía la de ella para tomarla y apretarla de esa forma aceptar lo que le había propuesto, haciéndolo con una sonrisa en su seria expresión.

Milk sonrió y volvió a mirar aquellos intensos ojos azules los cuales brillaban tal vez por el reflejo de las estrellas en ellos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo. Pudo mirar en esos ojos lo que se reflejaba confianza combinada con felicidad, fue lo que diviso en esos ojos zafiro.

-Entonces desde ahora somos amigos Dante- sonrió apretando su mano sin apartar su mirada de él.

Aquella noche fue la luna llena quien presencio aquel lazo de amistad el cual frente a las estrellas parecía irrompible pero solo el destino en encargaría que pasaría desde ahora en adelante con aquella amistad.

_Prov. Milk_

_Tres días fue lo que me tomo en conocer a Dante y volverme su amiga._

_En tan poco tiempo pude saber algo sobre él solo leyendo sus ojos, pero lo que más se reflejaba en ellos era una intensa soledad y tristeza la cual oculta con aquella actitud seria y monótona que tiene._

_Pero estoy segura que puedo cambiar eso, sé que puedo sacarlo de su gran soledad más ahora que acepto que fuese su amiga creo que puedo sacar esa soledad de él no sé como lo lograre pero tengo que intentarlo, no sé qué cosas me traiga esto pero eso lo dejare en manos del destino._

_También__ he notado que en sus ojos se refleja mucho rencor hacia algo o alguien, la verdad me gustaría saberlo pero no quiero preguntárselo, quiero que él me lo diga, quiero que confié en mí que use mi hombro para desahogarse, quiero comprenderlo. Esa será mi meta que confié en mí desde ahora en adelante._

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

_**espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo de hoy lo se tengo problemas con mi ortografía ya lo se por favor no me jusguen TT_TT Bueno espero que les valla gustando cada vez mas esta loca historia cualquier cosa déjenme un MENSAJE o lo que sea jeje**_

_**Hasta la próxima **_


	4. Capitulo 4 Hombre demonio

Capitulo 4 Hombre demonio

_Prov. Milk_

_Ya habían pasado tres meses desde lo sucedido y para ser sincera la estoy pasando estupendo con Dante, durante ese trayecto he conocido a los amigos de Dante como Morrison (el cual era un hombre respetuoso y amable con las mujeres), Patty una niña la cual de vez en cuando venia al Devil May Cry y visitaba a Dante, según lo que me entere era que antes era Patty quien tenía que limpiar el local pero se sorprendo al ver que Dante consiguió a "alguien" que se encargara de la limpieza del local._

_También conocí a Lady una mujer muy imponente y poderosa, supe que en un tiempo trabajaba con Dante ósea que lo conocía más que yo, también admito que es una mujer bella la cual no me sorprendería si le atrajera a Dante._

_Y por ultimo conocí a Trish la cual me sorprendió al ver que era idéntica a la madre de Dante, lo primero que pensé fue que era su hermana o algo así, pero Dante me contó la historia y me entere que ella era solo un clon de su madre la cual le tenía mucho aprecio._

_La verdad es que por alguna razón tenía un poco de envidia por ella por qué Dante la admiraba, bueno supongo que no tengo por qué protestar…Digo la conoce más tempo que a mí._

_Pero bueno durante esos meses Dante solía tener muchas misiones (gracias a Morrison quien siempre le conseguía muy buenos trabajos) pero siempre por alguna razón algo salía mal y a ello no podían pagarle por su trabajo._

_Algo que hacia que Dante se enfadara y se quejara mucho, yo solo atinaba a sonreírse tratando de animarlo pero siempre mis intentos eran en vano._

_Morrison me decía que la única forma de calmar a Dante era dándole algo de comer, por suerte siempre le llevaba comida así que no era mucho trabajo para mí._

_Aunque tengo que admitir que me gustaría llevarlo a cenar algún día en mi casa, pero la verdad me sorprendería que pensaran mis hijos… en especial Gohan._

_Ho.. vamos estoy segura que notaron que algo raro pasaba al verme de repente más feliz o tal vez por que ya no les regañaba cuando se iban a entrenar o por que ya no me enfadaba cuando se trasformaban en súper sayayin en frente de mi o tal vez cuando me iba a el local y volvía a muy altas horas de la noche._

_Un día Gohan quiso hablar con migo, claro que le conté la historia de cuando Dante salvo mi vida y que le ayudaba con la limpieza en el local, pero no estaba muy seguro de que si Dante era o no un buen hombre. Trataba de convencerlo de que lo era, que era un buen hombre pero claro él no lo conocía y tenía sus dudas y a ello me pidió que se lo presentase._

_Estaba segura de que si Gohan lo conociera un poco mejor le agradaría y a ello se me ocurrió una idea la cual pondría manos en acción._

_Fin de Prov._

Otro día en el Devil May Cry, Milk se encontraba cosiendo la gabardina de Dante la cual había sido desgarrada por un demonio.

-¿ya vas a terminar?- pregunto el caza demonios impaciente.

-no seas impaciente pronto acabare…- respondió mientras seguía su labor.

-tendré una misión esta noche y odio ir con mi uniforme incompleto- Dante se mantenía en su típica postura con sus pies sobre el escritorio.

-lo sé pero si fueras más cuidadoso no tendrías que pasar por esto… Ya acabe- Milk le dio la gabardina a Dante quien la analizo y sonrió al verla como nueva.

-ahora se ve mejor… Gracias- sonrió cerio tomando su gabardina y colocándola en el perchero.

-y ¿como piensas agradecérmelo?- Milk sonrió al decir eso.

-¿a qué te refieres?- aplico confundido el cazador.

- a que como piensas darme las gracias por haberte ayudado- respondió la mujer.

-muy bien ve al grano que es lo que quieres a cambio- Dante se cruzo de brazos ya sabía por dónde venía el tema.

-nada en especial solo que me gustaría que fueras a cenar a mi casa- sonrió un poco ruborizada.

-¿eso es todo? ¿Solo querías invitarme a comer?- alzo la ceja el peliblanco.

-he… bueno pues si quiero invitarte a cenar, cla… claro si tu aceptas- Milk agacho la cabeza esperando la respuesta.

-está bien como quieras- respondió con simpleza el hombre.

-¿e… enserio?- se emociono –será mañana en mi casa a las nueve de la noche te estaré esperando- sonrió feliz.

-está bien allí estaré- contesto aquel guapo cazador.

**_En casa de Milk_**

-¿Qué? ¿Mañana vendrá?- pregunto Gohan después de que su madre le dio la noticia.

-si acepto mi propuesta y acepto cenar mañana con nosotros- aplico su madre mientras lavaba los platos.

-Que bien… ahora podre tener el honor de conocer al hombre que cambio a mi madre- aplico cerio Gohan.

-hay Gohan que cosas dices yo no he cambiado- aplico Milk.

-¿a si? Entonces ¿por qué de repente no regañas a Goten cuando lo llevo a entrenar? o ¿por qué no te interesa que estudie más de lo normal? o De repente tú raro cambio de luck Por alguna razón ya no te cortas el cabello podrías decirme ¿Por qué?- pregunto algo serio su hijo mayor.

-y que hay de malo en que quiera dejarme el cabello más largo creo que se me vera mejor más largo- aplico la mujer.

-entonces cambiaste tu luck solo por ti ¿o por alguien más?- Milk se sonrojo, ella lo sabia Gohan es muy inteligente y analiza las cosas con mucho cuidado.

-hay Gohan ya no digas tonterías y ve a ver a tu hermano que es lo que está haciendo- regaño saliiéndose del tema.

_**Al día siguiente**_

Ya pronto seria la hora y él llegaría a su hogar para la prometida cena.

Milk se encontraba muy nerviosa mientras se arreglaba, buscaba en su guarda ropa algo adecuado pero no tan formal ni tampoco informal.

De repente encontró un particular vestido blanco muy bonito el cual resaltaría su figura y contrastaría perfecto con su cabello negro, lo suficiente para que él se fijara en ese detalle y notara lo largo que se encontraba.

No dudo más y se lo probó y miro su figura en el espejo de cuerpo completo…

Se veía hermosa, el vestido dejaba ver sus largas y bellas piernas pero sintió que algo mas faltaba miro asía su cama y vio una cinta color blanco la tomo y se la coloco en la cabeza haciendo una improvisada vincha, le quedaba muy bien con ese toque.

Se veía esplendida y estaba segura de que él lo notaria, no quería usar maquillaje odiaba esas cosas, ella le gustaba estar así al natural sin nada de esas pinturas para la cara ni nada y como toque final se coloco unos zapatitos también blancos para combinar con el vestido

Decidió ir a ver a sus hijos para ver si se habían vestido formales para la ocasión.

-mamá dime ¿debería ponerme corbata o no?- pregunto su hijo mayor al verla.

Ella lo miro, Gohan tenía unos pantalones negros y una camisa mangas largas el cual le quedaban muy bien, Milk sonrió su hijo era todo un buen mozo.

-jaja te ves muy bien hijo así como estas- respondió sonriendo.

-Wow mamá te ves muy bella, definitivamente el blanco te hacienda muy bien- le sonrió.

-Gracias cariño y ¿tu hermano?- pregunto

-cambiándose, iré a verlo- Gohan se retiro de la habitación.

Milk fue directo a su comedor donde la cena ya se encontraba servida y repleta de platillos deliciosos listos para degustar, parecía que alimentaria a un ejército de tantos platillos que preparo, pero quería estar preparada para todo.

-mami ya estoy listo…- escucho la voz de su hijo menor detrás de ella y volteo a verlo. Goten se encontraba con unos pantalones azules y una remera blanca, se veía muy adorable vestido haci.

-te ves muy guapo mi amor…- sonrió colocando una mano en su alborotado cabello para acariciarlo con toda ternura.

Ya estaba todo listo solo faltaba el invitado ya eran las nueve en punto pero sabía que llegar a tiempo no era una de las especialidades de Dante.

Tocaron la puerta… debía ser él y salio trotando asía la puerta, respiro hondo y sonrió antes de abrir la puerta.

-Bienvenido a mi acogedor hogar Dante- sonrió mientas miraba al hombre siempre con su acostumbrado traje de batalla, Milk dio un suspiro disimulado pero que podía hacer así era él.

-si hola… he solo seremos nosotros cuatro verdad- aplico serio mirándola –no me gustan las reuniones con gente que no conozco-

-no te preocupes nada más que nosotros seremos esta noche- sonrió abriendo la puerta por completo para dejarle pasar.

-Bien…- respondió cerio y miro a Milk de pies a cabeza se veía hermosa era imposible no notarlo y tenía que admitir que el cabello largo hacia resaltar tu belleza mucho más aun, se sonrojo al pensar y giro su cabeza asía el otro lado para que Milk no lo notase.

Milk lo guio asía el comedor donde se encontraban sus hijos, se acerco a ellos y dijo:

-Dante te presento a mis hijos…- el hombre se acerco a ellos y los miro.

-él es Gohan…- dijo señalando a su hijo mayor –y él es mi hijo menor Goten- ahora señalando a Goten.

-Mucho gusto- Dante hiso una reverencia en forma de saludo.

Gohan y Goten le imitaron respondiendo con un "Mucho gusto tambien" ambos al mismo tiempo.

-bueno ahora que nos hemos presentado no esperemos mas ya vallamos a comer que la cena se enfriara- Dijo sonriente Milk.

Así los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa y después de agradecer por la comida, comenzaron a degustar los platillos caseros de Milk.

Todos comían tranquilos a acepción de Goten que comía tal como su padre solía hacerlo. Gohan por su parte miraba serio a Dante algo de él no le combesia del todo.

-y cuénteme señor Dante ¿a qué se dedica?- aplico Gohan un poco serio.

-¿hum? Bueno solo digamos que ayudo a la gente con sus problemas- respondió dejando de comer su platillo de arroz.

-y ¿se puedes saber qué tipo de trabajos?- lo miro con intriga.

-bueno digamos que… acepto cualquier tipo de trabajo pero siempre están vinculados con demonios…- respondió cerio.

-¿Demonios?- Gohan se sorprendió.

-si son monstruos horrendos mi especialidad es exterminarlos-

-aun que… nunca he oído sobre ellos- Gohan lo miro cerio.

-usualmente no son muy vistos la mayoría se "camuflan" usando la apariencia de un humano de esa forma es difícil reconocerlos a simple vista- respondió serio mirándolo.

-ya veo… una pregunta más…- Milk se puso nerviosa, ¿que sería lo que Gohan preguntaría esta vez?- ¿trabaja solo? Me imagino que tiene a alguien que le ayude para ese tipo de trabajos…- Gohan sonrió y Milk suspiro de alivio.

-usualmente trabajo solo no es gran cosa para mí- fue lo que dijo mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

Las conversaciones siguieron de buena manera durante la cena, mientras Dante se encontraba contando una historia de una pelea pasada que tuvo con un demonio hace tiempo.

De repente tocaron la puerta.

-¿Quién será? No esperaba a nadie…- dijo Milk.

- he… bueno tal vez le comente a Bulma sobre la cena y bueno…- Gohan coloco una mano detrás de la cabeza sonriendo algo sonrojado.

-Gohan…- Milk cruzo de brazos mirando a su hijo mayor con seriedad.

-es que… no pensé que iban a venir… jeje en serio- Gohan rio nervioso.

Milk suspiro pesadamente y fue directo a la puerta y la abrió y como dijo Gohan era Bulma.

-Milk como es posible que hayas echo una cena y no me invitaras, y mira que soy tu amiga…- Bulma regaño.

-lo siento Bulma es que…- Milk no pudo completar su frase.

-bueno eso no importa ahora lo que importa es conocer a tu nuevo amigo…- Bulma le giño el ojo a Milk haciendo que se sonrojara y riera un poco de nerviosa. –baya Milk no note lo linda que estas al parecer la cena era formal menos mal que todos vinimos formales…-sonrió la peliazul

-To… ¿todos?-Milk no entendió lo ultimo hasta que miro detrás de Bulma y observo que no solo la familia de Bulma estaba presente sino todos los amigos de Goku detrás de ella.

Milk no quiso ser grosera así que los dejo entrar a todos y lentamente fueron acomodándose en la mesa que milagrosamente pudieron entras todos.

Milk se movió de lugar sentándose al lado de Dante, mientras que Gohan se sentaba a un lado de sus amigos (Krilin, Yamcha, el maestro Roshi, Ulon, Ten, Chaos, 18,) Y hablaban de cosas triviales, mientras que el pequeño Goten se sentó al lado de su inseparable amigo Trunks.

Por suerte quedaba suficiente comida para las inesperadas visitas, aunque barias miradas se posaban en Dante entre estas la de Krilin, 18, Yamcha y en especial la de Vegeta quien miraba cerio al caza demonios algo le decía que era imposible que fuera un humano común y corriente.

Las conversaciones siguieron entre los mismos amigos, risas, entendimientos, etc. Las horas trascurrían y cuando ya la cena acabo dejando satisfechos a sus invitados, agradecían a Milk por la comida y se dirigieron y la sala donde se encontraba la televisión y algunos sentándose en el sillón se pusieron a mirar televisión otros continuaban en la mesa hablando.

En algún momento Milk perdió de vista a Dante y comenzó a buscarlo por la casa, al no encontrarlo se decepciono y salio afuera a tomar aire. Noto lo bella que se encontraba la noche y una brisa fresca hiso que sus largos cabellos se alzasen yendo al compas del viento, serró sus ojos sintiendo esa relajante sensación.

-veo que tambien saliste a tomar aire…- sonó aquella voz tras sus espalda la cual conocía ya bastante bien.

Volteo y confirmo sus sospechas era él.

-Dante… creí que te habías ido- dijo mirándolo

-no me iría sin avisarte-

Milk sonrió ante el comentario y se sonrojo un poco.

-oye y ¿por qué saliste de la casa?- pregunto la mujer mirándolo.

-es que… quería salir a tomar aire, no estoy acostumbrado a estar rodeado de tanta gente- respondió cerio.

-al parecer mi cena fue un total desastre…- respondió sonriendo un poco decepcionada.

-para mi estuvo bien… espeto por la parte en que la que binó tanta gente ya que solo pensé que seriamos los cuatro esta noche- eso fue como ánimo para Milk a la manera de Dante.

-gracias Dante- respondió ella –oye tengo una idea ¿por qué no damos un paseo?- propuso Milk sonriendo.

-un… ¿paseo?-

-si este bosque es muy amplio y de noche te demuestra su verdadera belleza-

-está bien de todo modos ya no tengo nada que hacer- Dante no tuvo opción al ver a Milk entusiasmada por la idea.

-Muy bien solo espérame aquí iré a traer algo…- Milk entro a su casa y luego de unos minutos salio –listo ya vámonos…- aplico comenzado a caminar asía el bosque.

Dante la siguió comenzando a caminar junto a ella, ambos hablaban de cosas triviales mientras proseguían caminando.

-estamos cerca…- dijo ella, ya había pasado un rato desde que se adentraron al bosque.

Dante solo la siguió hasta que sintió que Milk tomo su mano deteniéndose.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto el cazador mirándola.

-este es mi lugar secreto y tu eres el único que se lo voy a mostrar así que te pido que guardes el secreto- Milk lo miro tranquila.

-e… está bien, no se lo diré a nadie- dijo él un poco presionado.

Siguieron avanzando y Milk se detuvo mirando al frente, ya no podían avanzar por que el camino terminaba ahí, era como un tipo acantilado un poco peligroso si caías asía abajo, pero su vista era hermosa se podía ver todo la ciudad iluminada por las luces.

-Wow…- fue lo único que dijo al mirar tal panorama.

Milk sonrió al ver la cara de sorprendido de Dante.

-espera un no te mostré lo mejor…- sonrió Milk, Dante la miro confundido ¿a que se refería con eso?

Milk en su mano tenía un capsula, la apretó y de ella apareció un mini contenedor para mantener cualquier alimento o bebida fresca.

Y de ella saco dos grandes copas de helado de fresas con nata, el helado preferido de Dante.

-eso es…- Pregunto su poder completar la frase por que Milk lo interrumpió

-así es, es un helado de fresa con nata que yo misma hice quiera guardar esta sorpresa para el final de la cena pero bueno las cosas no salieron como esperaba jeje…- rio

Y Milk le entrego la copa a Dante junto con una cuchara para el mismo, ambos se sentaron en el pasto contemplando la bella vista, mientras disfrutaban el helado.

-sabe muy bien eres una gran cocinera… Milk- dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa dejando a una Milk sonrojada.

-Gra… gracias Dante me alegra que te gustara- sonrió aun en su sonrojo.

Pero en ese momento Dante frunció el seño dejando de tomar su helado preferido, algo que Milk noto.

-Dante ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto mirándolo intrigada.

-oye… escucha tengo que decirte algo, que tal vez afecte nuestra amistad- Dante la miraba muy cerio haciendo que Milk se pusiera nerviosa.

-que… ¿Qué ocurre Dante? ¿Por qué dices eso?- Milk estaba algo nerviosa por la situación.

-es algo que se trata sobre mi...- eso dejo mas confundida a Milk –la verdad es que no se, si notaste que yo no soy un hombre común y corriente, por eso de que me enfrento a demonios sin ningún tipo de problema… y la razón es por qué yo… soy un demonio- dijo finalmente él mirando asía delante el paisaje –tenía que decírtelo por que de todas formas ibas a saberlo y no quería que te llevaras una sorpresa al saberlo… y entenderé si ya no quieres acercarte a mi después de hoy, no te culpare- finalizo cerio pero de un modo normal.

En ese momento un silencio entre ellos se iso presente, eso iso que Dante interpretara su respuesta.

-bueno por tu silencio se que ya no te acercaras a mí, no te preocupes te entiendo…- Dante se comenzó a levantar pero Milk lo detuvo haciendo que se sentara de nuevo, algo que confundió a Dante.

-Dante no sé si me creerás esto pero… eso ya lo sabía- dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa confundiendo aun mas a Dante –desde que te vi por primera vez sabía que era imposible que fueras un humano común y corriente-

-y ¿por qué no dijiste nada?- pregunto mirándola.

-por que quería que tú me lo dijeras…- sonrió

-¿he?…-

-tal vez no te lo dije por que quiera que tú me lo contaras, que tú me dijeras tu historia-

-y ahora que lo sabes ¿qué harás? O es que acaso ¿negaras lo que realmente soy?- la miro serio.

-Dante yo acepte ser tu amiga aun sabiendo que no eras un humano corriente ¿por que he de abandonarte ahora?- le pregunto mirándolo.

-por que soy un demonio-

-no eres un demonio Dante eres un hombre increíble…- Dante la miro –y te prometí que sería tu amiga y que ya nunca estarías solo…por que yo siempre estaré con tigo… ¿recuerdas?- Milk estiro su mano.

Dante se quedo observándola y después de un rato ella tomo su mano y la apretó.

-no me importa lo que seas para mi eres él hombre más increíble que he conocido en estos tres meses- ella sonrió cálidamente apretado su mano un poco más.

Dante sonrió y luego de unos minutos separaron sus manos.

-"vaya nunca conocí una mujer así… ¿Qué me pasa por que mi pecho esta latiendo tan rápido? y ¿por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla? ¿Qué me está pasando?"- pensó el hombre un poco confundió con este nuevo sentimiento.

-¿Dante te ocurre algo?- pregunto cuando sintió la mirada tan profunda de Dante en ella.

-no, no me pasa nada…- dijo mirando asía otro lado –será mejor que ya volvamos, tus hijos deben de estarte buscando- fue lo que dijo mientras se paraba.

Milk no tardo en segirle la corriente y ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Milk. Cuando llegaron notaron que todos seguían en la casa, ósea que no se percataron que se habían ido.

-será mejor que me baya- dijo el hombre.

-¿ya te vas?- pregunto Milk.

-tengo que irme mañana me espera un largo día-

-bueno entonces te veo mañana-

-te estaré esperando- sonrió y subió a su auto.

-gracias por venir Dante y espero que volvamos a cenar algún día…-

-claro siempre y cuando me invites- rió un poco el cazador haciendo que ella también lo hiciera–adiós y gracias por la cena- fue lo que dijo antes de marcharse en su auto.

_Prov. Milk_

_Bueno las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba pero… me alegra haber conocido un poco más a Dante._

_Aun que sabía que no era un humano corriente me sorprendió cuando me dijo que era un hombre mitad demonio._

_No sé qué cosas más aprenderé con forme el tiempo pase pero sea lo que sea hoy le hice saber que siempre me tendrá a su lado apoyándole pase lo que pase._

_Como se que él estará con migo apoyándome y protegiéndome de lo que sea, puede que no me aya dicho pero lo sé por qué en sus ojos lo pude ver, y hoy agradezco haberlo conocido. _

_**CONTINUARA….**_


	5. Capitulo 5 lo que siento por ti

**_Capitulo 5 lo que siento por ti_**

_Prov. Milk_

_Habían pasado ya un año desde entonces. El tiempo había avanzado rápidamente y ya nos encontrábamos en la estación más fría del año** invierno…**_

_Sin darme cuenta mis sentimientos por Dante crecían más y más cada día, con el paso del tiempo dejándome con una pregunta que no me deja dormir bien por las noches._

_¿Acaso me he enamorado de Dante? Esa pregunta ronda en mi cabeza._

_Ese hombre… de actitud rebelde, arrogante, terco e imponente. Que en ocasiones me saca de quicio ante sus ocurrencias y comentarios de mal gusto, el mismo que no puede mantener el local limpio ni por una semana._

_¿De ese hombre me enamore?_

_No sé de qué me sorprendo, si ya hace tiempo me deje el cabello largo (el cual me llega hasta casi mis glúteos) uso ropas un poco provocativas (que Bulma me obligo a comprar) y siempre le preparo comidas deliciosas para su disfrute… solo para que se fije en mí._

_Pero mi miedo no es el enamorarme, sino el rechazo._

_Qué pasaría si es verdad si me enamore de él, pero si él no está enamorado de mí y me rechaza. Eso no podría soportarlo me sentiría humillada y nunca más podría verlo a la cara de nuevo._

_Creo que es a eso a lo que le tengo miedo a enamorarme de nuevo y que no sea correspondido y ya no quiero sufrir por amor, ya no más._

_Fin de Prov._

-Dante… y ¿por cuánto tiempo te vas?- pregunto Milk al cazador.

-seis semanas… volveré antes de lo que piensas- dijo él preparando sus cosas.

Dante se iría por tres días a entrenar a un bosque como acostumbraba hacer cada invierno.

-si bueno… es que mis hijos no estarán por un mes ya que le di permiso a Gohan que se llevara a Goten a entrenar a un isla desierta, así que me preguntaba ya que estaré a cargo del local durante dos semanas… si me permites que me quede a dormir a dormir en tu local…- aplico Milk sonriendo

-como quieras…- dijo él mientras caminaba asía la puerta.

Pero Dante se detuvo y suspiro dándose la vuelta para mirar a Milk.

-si quieres… puedes venir con migo- dijo él un suspiro que Milk noto.

-no es necesario tal vez yo sea una carga para ti…- dijo ella

-no enserio me gustaría que vinieras con migo…- aplico un poco sonrojado el hombre.

-¿e… enserio quieres que valla contigo Dante?- dijo disimilando la emoción que realmente tenia.

Él no respondió, en respuesta, solo asentó con la cabeza.

Después de aquella invitación, Milk se dirigió a su casa para tomar un bolso y colocar todo lo necesario para el viaje, abrigo, suéter, guantes, etc.

También decidió llevar algunos utensilios de cocina, ya que sin duda al cazador le daría hambre, y alguno que otro objeto que le fuese útil para la estancia con Dante.

Ya había preparado todo y milagrosamente logro meter todo en una sola maleta.

Se vistió con un abrigo color blanco y unos pantalones abrigados de color negro, ya que el clima era bastante frió.

-Milk vámonos- de repente sonó la voz de él, que se encontraba afuera esperándola.

Salio de la casa y se dirigió al auto, ambos subieron y partieron a destino.

-Por cierto Dante ¿asía donde vamos?- Milk estaba tan emocionada que acepto su propuesta sin ni siquiera saber a dónde iban exactamente.

-iremos asía un bosque alejado de la ciudad… hace tiempo construí una cabaña allí para cuando llegara este momento-

-y ¿qué es lo que precisamente haremos?-

-Tengo que entrenar; Tengo que ponerme en forma y volverme más fuerte y aprovecho esta estación que no tengo muchos encargos, ya que los demonios no toleran el frió- aplico el cazador.

-ya veo y…- Milk tenía que sacarse una duda, si Dante solo quería entrenar ¿por que quiso que ella viniera con él? –Po… ¿por qué quisiste que viniera contigo?... Dante- pregunto un poco nerviosa.

-no lo sé…- dijo sin dejar de mirar el camino –Tal vez...- Milk lo miro –por qué me agrada estar contigo… supongo.- aplico con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Milk se sorprendió sonrojándose, luego sonrió conocía bastante a Dante savia que él disfrutaba de su compañía pero que él mismo se lo dijera era algo que no esperaba. Y decidió ya no preguntar más sobre eso y siguieron su camino.

Paso un largo tiempo desde que hablaron, y Milk se sentía algo incomoda por aquel silencio, pero por suerte llegaron a su destino.

-Ya llegamos…- dijo él

Milk miro el panorama y como dijo Dante estaban en un bosque el cual los arboles estaban cubiertos por la nieve y no muy lejos de ahí se observaba una cabaña pequeña pero perfecta para dos personas.

-Wow Dante es muy bonita, hiciste un buen trabajo- dijo bajándose del auto.

-Gracias pero será mejor que entremos hace frió afuera…- aplico caminado por la nieve del suelo asía la cabaña.

Milk no tardo en seguirle el paso, Dante abrió la puerta y ambos ingresaron.

La cabaña era acogedora equipada con una chimenea, una habitación y un sillón, y un baño. Pequeña pero perfecta para dos personas.

-bueno pon tus cosas en la habitación y arregla tu cama, este será nuestro hogar por las próximas seis semanas- dijo él.

-si iré a ver la habitación…- dijo ella caminando a su supuesto cuarto. Era amplio y muy acogedor, con una ventana y un pequeño ropero, también en él había una cama.

_-"hay solo una cama"_- pensó la mujer al percatar ese detalle –_"es que acaso… ¿dormiremos juntos en la misma cama?"_- se pregunto sonrojándose. Sacudió su cabeza y abrió su maleta sacando su ropa y colocándola en el ropero de la habitación.

Noto que la casa necesitaba una limpieza, había mucho polvo y algunas telas de araña.

-si voy a vivir aquí durante un tiempo me asegurare de tener todo limpio…- dijo para sí misma.

Por suerte había traído algunos utensilios de limpieza, y tomando la escoba que por suerte había en la casa comenzó a limpiar el lugar.

-¡Milk!- sintió que Dante la llamaba y fue asía donde se encontraba

-¿Qué necesitas Dante?-

-iré por leña para prender la chimenea espérame aquí ¿Si?- Dante salio de la casa y fue equipado con su inseparable espada cangando de su espalda.

Durante el tiempo que Dante se fue, Milk tuvo tiempo de limpiar toda la casa dejándola reluciente.

-Ya llegue…- dijo el cazador con unos cuantos pedazos de leña en las manos, pero se sorprendió al ver el lugar tan limpio hasta los muebles había dejado impecables.

-Dante que bien trajiste la leña, voy a prender la chimenea para poder hacer la comida…- aplico la pelinegra sonriendo.

-Valla dejaste reluciente él lugar… gracias- aplico el hombre sonriendo.

-De… de nada- dijo ella sonrojada pero sonriendo.

Las horas trascurrieron rápidamente, mientras Milk preparaba la comida Dante se entrenaba afuera con su espada, tratando de aumentar su velocidad en ataque. Milk de vez en cuando se quedaba mirándolo desde la ventana, que estaba cercana a la chimenea.

_-"Es tan lindo cuando entrena…"_- pensó sonriendo sin darse cuenta _–"¿he? Y ¿por qué pensé eso? Y ¿por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlo? Es que acaso realmente… ¿me he enamorado de Dante?-_ se pregunto mentalmente sonrojándose de nueva cuenta, cielos ¿cuántas veces ya se había sonrojado hoy?

Milk salio a fuera para avisarle a Dante que ya estaba lista su comida, sin dudarlo Dante dejo su entrenamiento y entro a la casa.

Ambos comieron la sopa de fideos que ella preparo, sin decir ninguna palabra…

Las horas trascurrieron rápido, Mientras Dante se dedicaba al entrenamiento Milk había traído su juego de tejer para poder entretenerse mientras terminaba una manta que hace tiempo ella tejió.

Era hora de dormir, ya habían cenado y Dante estaba exhausto de tanto entrenamiento.

-y ¿como dormiremos Dante? solo hay una cama- dijo ella.

-tu puedes dormir en la cama yo descansare en el sillón…- dijo sencillamente.

-pero Dante… ¿no te dará frió dormir en el comedor?- pregunto Milk

-Milk estuve por más de seis horas entrenando afuera en pleno invierno y ¿me preguntas si tendré frió?…- aplico irónico el cazador

-jeje tienes razón es que no quería que durmieras incomodo en el sillón mientras yo duermo en la cama…- dijo ella sonriendo.

-No te preocupes estoy acostumbrado a dormir en el sillón, tu duerme en la cama…- aplico el hombre demonio.

-está bien buenas noches Dante…- se despidió la mujer dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Que descanses …-

Ya en su cuarto Milk se coloco su piyama para dormir más cómoda (el cual consistía de una remera larga y unos pantalones cortos) se cómodo en la cama y serró sus ojos dejándose vencer por el sueño, mañana le esperaba un largo día.

Logro dormirse por un tiempo pero el frió la despertó miro su ventana y noto que aun estaba oscuro y se dispuso a dormir otra vez. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda haciéndola tiritar, no pudo evitar pensar que si ella sentía frió a pesar de estar cubierta por una manta muy gruesa ¿Cómo aguantara Dante el frió su está durmiendo en un sofá y sin nada que lo cubra?

Se sintió un poco mal así que se levanto, tomo su maleta y de ella saco una manta que había traído, respiro hondo y se dirigió a asía donde se encontraba él, rogando que estuviera profundamente dormido, lo que menos quería era despertarlo a tan altas horas de la madrugada.

Lentamente se dirigió a la habitación donde él estaría durmiendo, y allí lo vio a pesar de que estaba oscuro la silueta del hombre se dibujaba con la luz de la luna reflejada en la ventana, recostado en el sofá con sus manos detrás de la cabeza como un tipo de almohada improvisada. Sigilosamente se acerco a él y con su manta lo tapo cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo, por suerte no logro despertarlo y lo miro por un tiempo.

-_"se ve tan tranquilo cuando duerme"_- pensó mientras con algo de temor acerco su mano a su mejilla y la acaricio, esta era la primera vez que tocaba su rostro, lo admiro por un tiempo y luego su atención se poso sobre sus labios –_"como quisiera besarlo"_- pensó lentamente acerco su rostro al de él pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros de sus labios sintió la respiración de Dante chocando con la suya y sin poder contenerse pozo sus labios con los de él solo por algunos segundos, cuando se separo el hombre se movió un poco pero por suerte aun permanecía durmiendo. Sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza, esa fue la prueba… Para confirmar lo que realmente sentía por el caza demonios ahora no le quedaban dudas.

Sin esperar más volvió a su cuarto, volvió a recostarse y trato de volver a dormirse, cerrando sus ojos, con sus mejillas acompañadas de un ligero sonrojo sonrió dejándose vencer por el sueño, mañana le esperaba un día largo con Dante, su Dante.

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

_**Bueno he aquí el capitulo de hoy siento haber tardado tanto pero bueno solo espero que les halla gustado y como siempre siento mucho las faltas de ortografía. **_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo: Capitulo 6 Sentimiento mutuo.**_

_**Bye :) **_


	6. Capitulo 6 Sentimiento mutuo

**_Capitulo 6 Sentimiento mutuo._**

Ya había trascurrido la primera semana para Dante y Milk y la verdad la estaban pasando muy bien y ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro. En la mañana Milk decidió acompañar a Dante para traer leña…

-bueno Milk ya tenemos suficiente leña para las semanas que nos quedan así que vámonos- Dante ya había terminado de cortar la leña pero Milk se encontraba muy entretenida mirando algo –Milk vámonos- repitió el cazador al percatar que ella no lo escucho.

-espera Dante mira esto- dijo ella, se encontraba a una ligera distancia de él.

-que encontraste- aplico cuando se encontró cerca de Milk

-Mira…- ella señalo una flor muy exótica que se encontraba en un árbol alto –esa flor a pesar de ser invierno se mantiene muy sana- la flor era color blanco como la nieve muy hermosa –debe de ser una flor medicinal…-

-tal vez lo sea…vámonos- dijo retomando su actitud seria el hombre demonio.

-no seas tan amargado Dante diviértete un poco…- en ese momento Milk tomo un poco de nieve y le lanzo una bola a Dante que lo golpeo en la espalda.

-oye…- aplico con cierta molestia el cazador.

-no me digas que te dolió Dante- dijo entre risas –jaja creía que eras mas fuerte- ella reía divertida con su mano tapando sus labios tratando de disimilar su risita.

-que graciosa- aplico serio el cazador

En ese momento Milk le lanzo otra bola de nieve pero esta vez en su cabeza.

-ya vasta- aplico cerio.

-aprende a divertirte Dante jaja- seguía riendo la mujer.

Dante miro la nieve del piso y tomo un poco, rápidamente la convirtió en una bola y la lanzo asía Milk, la cual termino atinándole en su brazo.

-ha con que ¿quieres jugar he? Entonces que comience la guerra- aplico desafiante la mujer.

Rápidamente comenzó a lanzarle muchas bolas de nieve a Dante, las cuales eran esquivadas por el hombre.

-oye…- Dante se dejo llevar por el juego olvidándose monetariamente de su mal carácter, ofreciendo una sonrisa confiada en su rostro –muy bien acepto el reto el primero en ser golpeado pierde- dijo el hombre.

-me parece bien- respondió también con una sonrisa y mirada de confianza.

Ambos se tomaron su tiempo para armar muchas bolas de nieve, al terminar ambos estaban listos para empezar.

Milk fue la primera en atacar pero Dante esquivo el ataque.

-eres muy valiente al enfrentarte a un demonio nena…- dijo confiado mientras tiraba barias bolas hacia Milk.

Milk esquivaba con algo de dificultad los ataques de Dante pero gracias a que estaban en un bosque huso los arboles como escudo.

-jaja bueno pues seré la primera humana en vencer a un demonio- hablo con cierto tono irónico la mujer.

La guerra de nieve continuo por un largo rato, ninguno perdía por el momento hasta que Dante logro atinarle a Milk en el brazo.

-já te gane…- aplico triunfante el hombre.

Pero Milk en ese momento de gloria para Dante aprovecho que estaba distraído y logro darle en la cara con una bola de nieve.

-oye hiciste trampa yo te gane…- dijo quejándose el hombre algo que le provoco mucha risa a Milk.

-jaja si me ganaste Dante te felicito…- aplico riendo la mujer, Milk descubrió que le gustaba este lado divertido de Dante. Pero su risa fue interrumpida por un estornudo proveniente de ella

-ves ya te resfriaste, eso pasa por estar jugando tanto tiempo…- aplico él hombre.

-no… solo fue un estornudo seguramente alguien estará hablando de mi…- dijo para disimular pero unos nuevos estornudos la interrumpieron.

-ves te resfriaste, será mejor que vallamos a la cabaña antes de que enfermes mas- dijo el cazador cerio como de costumbre.

-siento darte problemas Dante…- aplico ella con una sonrisa triste.

-ya está bien por lo menos nos divertimos un rato…-

Ambos se dirigieron a la cabaña para calentarse un rato, Dante prendió la chimenea y coloco mucha leña en ella para mantener ardiente en fuego.

-siéntate cerca de la chimenea para calentarte- dijo cuando noto que Milk estaba tiritando de frio a pesar de estar bien abrigada.

Sin discutir Milk izo lo que Dante le dijo, se sentó cerca de la chimenea pero aun tenía mucho frió

-¿aun tienes sientes frió?- pregunto.

Ella solo asentó con la cabeza, mientras se abrasaba a sí misma para darse calor

-te traeré una manta para que te cubras…- dijo caminando asía la habitación en frente

Wow era sorprendente lo atento que era con ella, sonrió, nunca había tenido a alguien que la cuidase cundo ella enfermase, aunque era muy extraño que eso sucediera ya que se cuidaba bastante pero en las pocas ocasiones que enfermo nunca tuvo a nadie a su lado.

_-"es tan atento con migo"_-pensó –_"ningún hombre fue así de atento con migo nunca, ni siquiera…"_- pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir algo que cubría su espalda.

-esto te mantendrá abrigada- aplico el hombre después de colocarle una manta en su espalda.

-Gracias Dante… que tierno eres- dijo sonriendo.

Eso sonrojo al cazador a pesar de mantenerse con su expresión seria.

-hee… si bueno…- se notaba un poco nervioso, Milk no pudo evitar pensar lo lindo que se vía si se sonrojaba –ejem bueno seguiré entrenando… estaré afuera, llámame si necesitas algo…-

Dante salio por la puerta y ella se quedo observándolo por la ventana aun con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Se quedo observándolo por un rato, mirando detalladamente como entrenaba con su gran espada.

-_"es tan apuesto"_- pensó mientras seguía observándolo–_"ya no pudo negarlo..."_- sintió como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar –Me he enamorado de Dante- confeso en voz baja para sí misma.

Se alejo de la venta para sentarse frente a la chimenea tenía que calentarse un poco.

Pero sus pensamientos se mantenían en la reciente confirmación de sus sentimientos por el hombre demonio, tenía conciencia que el único amor de su vida fue Goku y estaba segura de que siempre seria así pero… enamorarse de nuevo era algo que nunca se imagino. Paso tan repentinamente que apenas se dio cuenta de ello.

Pero ¿como no enamorarse de él? Bueno es un poco rebelde y desafiante, a veces la hace enojar sin razón y es muy desordenado pero… le salvo la vida, siempre se queda a su lado, le otorga esas pequeñas pero poco usuales sonrisas que la hacen suspirar y lo lindo que pude llegar a verse si se sonroja o se pone nervioso. Tenía conciencia de que Dante no era el tipo de hombre caballeroso ni tampoco romántico, pero si era el tipo de hombre por el cual se armaría una fila de mujeres debido a su belleza y atractivo físico, sin mencionar aquellos intensos ojos zafiro capases de dejar a cualquier mujer bajo sus pies.

Dante en menos de un año logro sanar las heridas de su corazón, llenando aquel espacio vacío que la partida de su esposo dejo al decidir quedarse en el otro mundo, antes que estar con ella.

Ese era ya un punto pero ¿qué hay de él? ¿Dante correspondería sus sentimientos?

Dante mantenía la teoría que todas las parejas a menudo terminan con el corazón congelado… tal vez él no quería enamorarse por el hecho de sufrir por amor.

Pero ella jamás haría algo para lastimarlo, tal vez si le demostraba que no era como las otras mujeres, que podía ser digna de alguien como él… así quizás se fijaría en ella.

-_"eso haré"_- pensó –_"haré que Dante se enamore de mi cueste lo que me cueste"_- Milk tenia conciencia de que no podía obligarlo a amarla pero podría intentar que se fije en ella. Eso haría ya lo había decidido.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez, Milk con él estado que tenia logro hacerle un platillo delicioso a Dante con carne de dinosaurio que tenía un increíble y muy apetitosa presentación.

El guerrero demonio comió gustoso, junto a Milk que permanecía sentada junto a la chimenea mientras tomaba una sopa caliente para mejorarse pero no dio efectos sus estornudos se hicieron más frecuentes.

-por qué mejor no descansas, tal vez mañana te sientas mejor- aplico el hombre mirando su estado se veía más decaída.

-no es necesario estoy bien…- sonrió para que aquella mentira fuera creíble.

-si claro, te veo algo débil mejor te llevare a tu cama- el cazador se acerco para levantarla.

-No, yo puedo levantarme sola...- trato de hacerlo pero su estado se lo impedía no tenía fuerzas.

-no seas testaruda déjame ayudarte- la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación.

Se sonrojo al sentirse en los brazos de aquel hombre, sonrió y movió un poco su cabeza para colocarla en el pecho de Dante.

-_"es tan cálido"_- pensó serrando sus ojos –_"es sus brazos me siento segura"_- estaba tan feliz hasta que sintió que él la recostó en la cama dejándola algo malhumorada.

-bueno será mejor que te quedes aquí hasta que te mejores- aplico el caza demonios después de acostarla –llámame si necesitas algo-

-Dante…- dijo antes de que saliera de la habitación –gracias y siento ser una molestia…- se disculpo.

-tú nunca serias una molestia para mi…- al cazador apago la luz y se marcho, dejando a una Milk sonrojada.

-definitivamente me enamore de un hombre increíble…- dijo en voz baja para ella, serró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Ya era de noche pero Dante se quedo entrenando afuera un poco más, de vez en cuando el recuerdo de Milk en su aparecía en su cabeza haciendo que se desconcentrara.

-¡¿ha... pero que me pasa?!- se dijo a sí mismo, miro al cielo ya era de muy tarde –ya es hora de descansar- luego se entro a la casa

Dejo su espada a un lado, se saco su gabardina roja para poder dormir más cómodo, pero antes… miro la habitación continua, en donde Milk se encontraba descansando, suspiro pesadamente y se encamino asía allí. Miro desde la puerta ella se encontraba durmiendo pero algo lo inquieto un poco.

¡Milk estaba sudando en pleno invierno! Su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza las frazadas, su rostro mantenía una expresión entre seria y dolor, algo la estaba molestando y su respiración estaba algo agitada.

Dante se acerco a ella y coloco una mano es su frente.

-Está volando de fiebre…- se alarmo al sentir su temperatura. Rápidamente se dirigió a la pequeña cocina de aquella casa y tomo el primer trapo que encontró por ahí, lo mojo con agua fría y se dirigió a la habitación nuevamente –Espero que esto sirva para bajar su temperatura…- le coloco el trapo en la frente, pero su expresión no cambiaba seguía con una respiración entrecortada. –No puedo dejarla sola tendré que quedarme a su lado por lo menos hasta que su fiebre baje- dijo observándola

Dante se dirigió a la cocina, lleno con agua fría un recipiente que encontró por ahí y de paso tomo una silla que se encontraba en la casa (la única silla que había en la casa). Nuevamente en la habitación coloco la silla al lado de la cama de Milk y dejo el recipiente a un lado de la cama.

-Esta será una larga noche…- dijo al sentarse en la silla, tomo el trapo de la frente de Milk para mojarlo nuevamente y volverlo a colocar en su frente. Durante el trascurso de la noche Dante repitió esa acción varias veces, consiguiendo algunos resultados favorables, toco su frente y noto que su fiebre disminuyo un poco pero aun se mantenía caliente, siguió con su labor lo que ella musito entre sueños.

-Da… Dante…-

-_"¿está soñando con migo?"_- se dijo mentalmente mientras la escuchaba atentamente.

-Dante… te… quiero mucho…- su voz sonaba muy dulce a pesar de estar dormida.

-_"¿Me quiere?"_- esas palabras lo hicieron pensar.

Después de escuchar lo que dijo entre sueños se quedo observándola por un tiempo, su rostro con su expresión seria se adorno con una pequeña sonrisa, acerco su mano a cabeza de ella sacudiendo con cariño sus cabellos.

-Creo que… yo también te estoy empezando a querer Milk- dijo con su sonrisa y expresión seria –o más bien me empiezas a gustar- esas palabras salieron sin que él se diese cuenta.

¿Dante se estaba enamorando de Milk?

Hace tiempo le empezó a atraer la pelinegra, no sabe desde cuando específicamente pero si hace tiempo.

Aquella mujer de carácter imponente, desafiante y dispuesta a todo, logro llamar la atención del cazador. La compañía de Milk hacia que su local se llamase de vida y la soledad que había en el iba desapareciendo con el paso del tiempo siendo remplazada por las sonrisas de aquella hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros, también no podía negar lo linda que se veía si se enojaba, a ello siempre que podía la hacía enojar pero su enfado no duraba tanto, por lo menos con él.

Además su belleza le llamaba constantemente su atención, tenía que admitir que desde que se dejo crecer el cabello, se veía más hermosa, sin mencionar su curvilíneo cuerpo que a pesar de ser madre de dos niños se mantenía esbelto y muy sensual, hace tiempo comenzó a usar vestimentas que consistían en faldas (que dejaban ver sus largas y atractivas piernas) y remeras un poco cortas (que dejaban ver un poco su ombligo) o vestidos provocativos, que hacían que el cazador tuviese que controlase bastante para no tirársele en sima. Pero también el hecho que dé era una excelente mujer y madre le llamaron mucho la atención. También que a diferencia de las otras mujeres no le atraía el maquillaje, ella se prefería al natural, hermosa como era ella y por ultimo pero no menos importante sus intensos ojos negros que lo hipnotizaran con solo una mirada…

-Já- rió algo irónico al verse en esa situación, algo que él nunca se imagino, estar enamorado.

Pero lo sabia disimular muy bien, bastante bien ya que nadie logro percatarse de eso.

Pero de repente un recuerdo llego a la mente del hombre demonio…

**_Flash Back_**

-espera Dante mira esto- dijo ella, se encontraba a una ligera distancia de él.

-Mira…- ella señalo una flor muy exótica que se encontraba en un árbol alto –esa flor a pesar de ser invierno se mantiene muy sana- la flor era color blanco como la nieve muy hermosa –debe de ser una flor medicinal…-

**_ Fin del Flash Back_**

-Una flor medicinal…- dijo al momento que recordó las palabras de Milk.

Rápidamente salio de la casa, tomando su espada y dirigiéndose al lugar donde habían estado esta mañana. Al llegar comenzó a buscar el árbol donde estuviera la flor, estaba oscuro debido a que era de noche pero gracias a la capacidad de ser medio demonio podía ver en la oscuridad mejor que cualquier humano.

Después de un tiempo buscando la encontró, dando un gran salto alcanzo la flor y con su espada la corto de raíz de él árbol donde había crecido.

Se dirigió a la cabaña rápidamente, ya dentro comenzó a pensar ¿Cómo se la daría a Milk?

Pensó por largo tiempo, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. En la cocina tomo un recipiente y coloco la flor ahí y tomando algún utensilio de cocina comenzó a moler la flor, estuvo así por un rato hasta que se formo una pequeña pasta verde, con la tetera (que Milk había traído) calentó agua cerca de la chimenea, con el agua ya caliente la vertió en la pasta verde, lo revolvió y quedo un liquido verde que tenía un buen aroma debido a la fragancia de la flor. Le puso un poco de azúcar para quen tuviera sabor y pudiera tomárselo como un té.

Ya en la habitación de Milk, Dante la levanto un poco, pero ella permanecía con sus ojos cerrados.

-Milk si puedes oírme trata de tomar esto, te hará bien…-dijo acercándole el recipiente que contenía la medicina a sus labios.

Milk a pesar de estar dormida pudo beber la formula, Dante la volvió a recostar y ella siguió durmiendo plácidamente, volvió a ponerle el trapo en su frente y se sentó en la silla a su lado.

La noche seguía abansando, mientras que él mantenía su mirada en ella; ahora se vea mejor ya no estaba sudado y respiraba normalmente, coloco su mano en su frente, ya no tenía fiebre el té había funcionado, suspiro de alivio sin apartar su mano de la frente de ella, de un movimiento paso de su frente a su mejilla.

-_"Es muy hermosa…"_- pensó acariciando su mejilla, después de un tiempo la aparto y siguió observándola.

Se cruzo de brazos y serró sus ojos estaba cansado esta noche había sido agotadora, pero ahora que Milk se encontraba mucho mejor podía descansar tranquilamente, se relajo hasta que se quedo dormido…

Los rayos de sol se hicieron presentes en aquella habitación despertando al hombre sentado en la silla.

Dante abrió un poco los ojos y miro a su lado Milk no estaba en la cama, escucho unos ruidos en la otra habitación, se levanto de la silla y camino asía donde provenían los ruidos y allí la vio.

-Buenos días Dante, qué bueno que despertaste el desayuno pronto estará listo- sonrió dándole los buenos días.

Ella lucia hermosa como siempre, todo rastro del resfriado se había esfumado de ella completamente era como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

-valla parece que ahora te sientes mejor- dijo él al ver lo sana que se encontraba.

-sí y todo gracias a ti Dante… Muchas Gracias- dijo sonriendo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-de nada- dijo él serio pero sonriendo –pero será mejor que no te expongas al frio te acabas de recuperar, encenderé la chimenea para que te mantengas caliente-

-me gusta que hagas eso- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿encender la chimenea?- pregunto confundido

-no, me gusta que cuides tanto de mi- el rubor de sus mejillas no desaparecía pero esta vez era acompañado de su linda sonrisa.

El no dijo nada, solo le devolvió la sonrisa con aquella expresión sería tan típica de él.

-y por cuidarme tanto te daré dos cosas- dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Dos cosas?- eso le llamo la atención al cazador.

-sí, una prometo hacerte una cena para que comas de mis platillos, todos los que tú quieras…- dijo en frente de él.

-¿y la otra?- a Dante le gusto la primera sorpresa, quería saber cuál sería la otra.

-esto… Gracias Dante- beso su mejilla de forma tierna, parándose en puntitas para an cansarlo.

Dante se sonrojo por aquel acto un ligero rubor ataco sus mejillas.

Ella se separo de él también sonrojada pero sonriendo por el acto, parecía una pequeña niña enamorada.

-gracias por él beso… pero tengo que irme a entrenar- dijo algo nervioso –llámame cuando este el desayuno- estaba a punto de salir por la puesta pero un estornudo repentino lo detuvo –No puede ser…-

-Hay Dante… estuviste tanto tiempo cuidándome que te contagie-

-¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?- se pregunto algo molesto.

-no te preocupes Dante, yo cuidare de ti veras que pronto te sentirás mejor- ella tomo el brazo del cazador para llevarlo a la habitación.

Milk izo que Dante se acostara en la cama y lo tapo con las frazadas.

-te preparare un té caliente… y tratare de conseguir otra flor curativa para que te mejores.- sonrió mientras lo miraba.

-¿otra flor curativa? O sea que sabes que yo…-

-sí, sé que usaste aquella flor para curarme y gracias a ti me siento mucho mejor… pero ahora me toca a mi cuidar de ti- Milk acomodo la almohada de Dante para que descansase.

Él solo se dejo mimar por ella, se acomodo en la cama para su comodidad y serró sus ojos aun tenia sueño, no había dormido lo suficiente.

-bueno iré a ver si encuentro otra flor de esas en el bosque, quédate aquí y descansa pronto volveré- se acerco a él y le dio un dulce beso en la frente antes de marcharse.

Ese día Dante descubrió dos cosas: sus sentimientos por Milk y que el estar enfermo no es tan malo como parece, sobre todo si la persona que más quieres cuida de ti.

_Prov. Milk_

_Desde ese día las siguientes semanas restantes con Dante pasaron rápidamente para mi desgracia._

_Pero me gusto mucho haberlas pasado con él, gracias a eso descubrí lo divertido que puede ser Dante si se deja llevar y lo tierno y cuidadoso que es conmigo. Haciéndome sentir feliz al saber que pude enamorarme de un hombre increíble. También gracias a esas semanas pude confirmar lo que sentía por él y ahora estoy dispuesta a ganarme su amor._

_No puedo obligar a que me ame pero pudo demostrarle que puedo ser digna de él, que no soy como las otras mujeres que solo les importa el dinero, puedo demostrarle que soy diferente y que puede contar con migo para todo lo que él quiera y necesite. _

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

**Aquí el capitulo 6 de mi historia espero que les halla gustado y muchas gracias por los comentarios, como siempre les pido perdón por mi mala ortografía jeje.**

**Nuevamente gracias por las personas que comentan mi historia ya que eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo... Adiós :) **


	7. Capitulo 7 Dolor Mutuo

**_Capitulo 7 Dolor Mutuo_**

_Prov. Dante_

_Hoy me encuentro sin ningún humor para hacer algo... bueno Usualmente (según lo que dicen los demás) nunca tengo humor ara hacer algo y si lo hago lo realizo de mala gana. Si puede que eso sea verdad pero... ¡hoy! específicamente hoy no tengo ni siquiera voluntad para moverme.  
_

_En esta época de Verano es donde cae una fecha la cual odió y simplemente lo único que hago es quedarme en el local esperando que este asqueroso día termine._

_Hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre, en esta fecha inevitablemente es cuando recuerdo aquellos tiempos en el cual era un crió, aquellos tiempos en que tenia una familia...  
_

_Tiempo aquel en que jugaba con mi hermano gemelo Vergil, aquel arrogante el cual de pequeños siempre luchaba contra mi y siempre terminaba ganándole._

_Tiempos aquellos en que poseía padre, madre y hermano, pero todo eso acabo cuando llegaron esos malditos demonios, los cuales su único objetivo era capturar a mi padre, sin embargo me quitaron mas que eso._

_En frente de mis ojos mataron a mi madre y mi padre sin poder salvarla nos tomo a Vergil y a mi para traernos a la tierra, borro nuestros recuerdos para protegernos y nos alejo separando a mi hermano y a mi en diferentes lugares de la tierra._

_Y desde día comenzó esta vida, solo sin nadie, sin poder recordar a ninguno de mis familiares solo tenia entendido mi nombre Dante. De esa forma me crié solo descubriendo que el matar demonios era lo mio, por alguna razón se sentía muy bien aniquilar a esos espectros andantes se volvió una adicción.  
_

_Con ese trabajo de vez en cuando que me encontraba con uno de esos demonios terminaba salvando a alguien que en la mayoría de todas esas veces el individuo al que le salve la vida era "femenino"_

_Y allí nació mi segundo vicio Las Mujeres... de por si tenia mas que sabido que era... no era no, Soy un hombre irresistible y ha ello varias mujeres se me acercaban y yo simplemente me dejaba amar por ellas. Nunca me importo si eran mujeres casadas, comprometidas, de novias, etc. Ellas querían con migo y yo simplemente no me oponía. El precio de ser tan guapo supongo...  
_

_Durante mi adolescencia prematura así fue mi vida y luego comenzaron las historias, me reencontré con mi hermano gemelo (el cual logro hacer que recuperara mis recuerdos perdidos), luchamos por salvar una cierta parte del mundo, después Vergir trato de dominar al mundo, me opuse a ello y lo derrote, conocí a Lady, por segunda vez me encontré con mi hermano que trataba de dominar el mundo de los demonios, volví a vencerlo, y... __murió se negó a aceptar la derrota y se lanzo a un vació sin retorno trate de salvarlo pero antes de caer me ataco para evitarlo. Así perdí al ultimo integrante vivo de mi familia.__  
_

_Y muchas historias mas pasaron durante un tiempo hasta que llego la hora de cambiar de rumbo, en la ciudad en la que me instalaba por alguna extraña razón dejaron de atacar los demonios y fue así que me mude aquí, los primeros días de estadía fueron algo aburridos soto tenia que permanecer en mi nuevo local y esperar algún tipo de trabajo, pero cual era la diferencia sea donde sea que valla nunca cambia mi rutina y durante mis primeros años aquí fueron tranquilos hasta que la conocí..._

_Esa mujer la cual le salve la vida me cambio la vida... pero ¿¡como!? hasta ase cuatro años yo era un hombre sin compromisos y sin reglas pero desde que ella apareció todo cambio._

_Ella me ofreció ayuda en el local y yo simplemente la acepte (claro después de todo ella no me cobraría su ayuda) sin embargo con su llegada en mi local de repente todo comenzó a cambiar bueno ademas de que el local estaba mas aseado, el lugar comenzó a llenarse de vida. Al principio me pareció algo incomodo y molesto debido a que estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, pero al pasar el tiempo me fui acostumbrando a su presencia hasta que se volvió ¿agradable? si creo que eso.  
_

_Y de a poco mi soledad iba desaparecido con el paso del tiempo, me agradaba su presencia, sus platillos de comida que siempre me __traía, sus atenciones medicas, simplemente me agradaba su sola presencia y admito que también se siente bien que después de una misión que alguien te este esperando a que regreses sano y salvo.  
_

_Luego ella me presento a sus hijos, Admito que me encariñe con ellos, a Gohan debería enseñarle a conquistar mujeres o por lo menos a conquistar a una mujer jaja... y que decir de el enano de Goten me fue imponible no llevarme bien con él. Después de ello conocí a todos sus amigos y fue donde de a poco me fui enterando de que ni Gohan, ni Goten era muy humanos que digamos. _

_¿Sayayins? ¿que era eso? pero mis dudas se fueron al momento que me mostraron su supuesta trasformación, sus cabellos y ojos cambiaban de color ¡Wow! hay todo tipo de seres en este mundo._

_Pero bueno ¿quien soy yo para juzgar? también soy mitad demonio/humano y a diferencia de ellos mi trasformación de demonio no es muy bonita que digamos, pero eso de tener nuevos poderes me tentó demasiado. Gohan me enseño a volar por los cielos a cambio que yo le enseñara a combatir demonios era un trato justo y yo lo apeste. _

_Sin darme cuenta pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos que comencé a distraer de mi trabajo, pero la verdad es que me gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos, y sentía una gran satisfacción en mi pecho creo que era Felicidad si no me equivoco, ase tanto tiempo que no experimentaba esa emoción que ya había olvidado como se sentía, pero esa sensación me era conocida tal vez por que al pasar tanto tiempo con ellos me recordaba al tiempo que yo poseía una familia. Con la diferencia que no me sentía como un hijo en una familia sino como un padre..._

_Tal vez la culpa de esto la tuvo el enano de Goten quien en un día de entrenamiento dijo algo por error:_

_"Sigamos entrenando un poco mas Papá"_

_Esa palabra, esa maldita palabra Papá, me produjo algo en mi pecho que no pude explicar, Goten se disculpo por su error pero yo solo atine a sonreirle sin darme cuenta. Hasta la fecha aun me pregunto que fue lo que sentí realmente ese día._

_Tengo conciencia de que ellos eran una familia con sientas heridas, habían perdido un padre y un esposo, y se perfectamente lo que se ciente perder a un ser amado. _

_Me contaron infinidades de historias sobre el tal Goku, de las diferentes beses que salvo a la tierra de su destrucción. Y por todo lo que me contaron asumo que fue un hombre muy importante en sus vidas, pero mas allá de eso no se desempeño mucho en ser un padre ideal ni tampoco un gran esposo para Milk que digamos.  
_

_Según__ las historias de Milk y Gohan, es que la pasión de ese sujeto eran las peleas contra fuertes adversarios (al igual que a mi) pero por ello permanecía ausente en sus vidas, un precio muy alto por ser la familia de el hombre mas fuerte del mundo._

_Gohan lo apreciaba y tenia mas que en claro que nadie ocuparía el lugar de su padre y en cuanto a Milk no habla mucho de él pero lo poco que me contó fue que con ella había sido muy ausente pero que le comprendía el haberse sacrificado por el bien de la tierra.  
_

_ Y con respecto a Goten el no conoció a su padre personalmente y creo que al pasar tanto tiempo con ellos, me comenzaba a ver como una posible figura paterna, la figura paterna que nunca tuvo... No podía, no sirvo para ese papel, simplemente hacer de padre de familia no es lo mio._

_La verdad que al recordar todo esto, no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que conocí a esa loca familia y en ese tiempo he aprendido muchas cosas gracias a ellos._

_Pero lo mas increíble para mi es haber experimentado estas "alteraciones" las cuales les llaman emociones, mas bien una en especifico, Cariño._

_Esa mujer... un poco testaruda, firme y en ocasiones un poco aguafiestas... Esa mujer en menos de dos días logro ganarse mi confianza y cariño. Sin darme cuenta lograba sacarme sonrisas sin ni siquiera decir nada, ella solo sonreía y yo como idiota terminaba imitándola. Pero que puedo decir osea ¡No soy ciego! se que Milk de por si es una mujer guapa y no lo niego y desde que se dejo creerse el cabello se veía increíblemente hermosa y ademas de haber tenido dos hijos su figura era como de una adolescente muy __provocativa. Pero nunca mire a Milk como una posible "relación de una noche" simplemente no quería eso con ella._

_Pero dentro de todo eso solo admito que me gusta y nada mas, _

_¿Enamorado de ella? no creo que no, hace tiempo me jure no sentir ese sentimiento con nadie, La única persona la cual he experimentado eso llamado amor fue y sera con mi madre. Ademas estoy seguro que Milk solo me mira como su amigo, su mujeriego amigo jaja._

_Después de tanta meditación mire el reloj..._

_09:34 pm Maldición... ¿Cuanto falta para que este horrendo día termine? _

_Eso y sin moverme tome la fotografía de mi madre Eva. Ha madre me pregunto como estarás en el otro mundo y admito que me gustaría que aun estuvieras aquí con migo. En momentos como este me pregunto que pasaría si no hubieras muerto y fuéramos una familia de nuevo._

_Fin de Prov._

La puerta del local se abrió lentamente, hacinado que el cazador levantara su vista, pero su semblante parecía de molestia al ver quien se encontraba tras la puerta.

-Dante...- Milk hablo en voz baja mientras ingresaba al lugar.

-Te dije que hoy quería estar solo- la voz de Dante se hoyo muy seria.

Ella lo miraba triste, no sabia la razón de ese cambio de humor de Dante en estos días, mas bien específicamente en este día. Él para esta fecha siempre le pedía que no se apareciera por el local ya que tenia cosas que pensar, esa siempre era su escusa, y Milk simplemente obedecía su petición pero hoy.

-se no que te gusta que me aparezca por aquí este día, pero el estar solo no te va a ayudar a solucionar tu problema- Milk seguía con su mirada en él pero Dante no le daba muchas importancia a sus palabras.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema, no se quien te metió esa estupidez en la cabeza- tal vez Dante se estaba propasando en sus contestaciones al no decirlas de manera muy gentil.

-Dante por favor sabes que puedes contar con migo, para todo si hay algo que te molesta sabes que puedes confiármelo y are lo posible para ayudarte- sonrió

-Esto es asunto mio- respondió -No necesito la ayuda de nadie-

Ella solo se quedo en silencio, mientras agacho su cabeza haciendo que su flequillo tapara sus ojos. Dante solo suspiro, no quería discutir hoy así que bajo la frecuencia de su voz.

-Oye sera mejor que vuelvas a tu casa es de noche y tus hijos deben de estar preocupados-

-¿No confías en mi?- pregunto en un susurro pero fue escuchada.

-¿Que?- le pregunto sin comprender.

-No confías en mi ya hace cuatro años que nos conocemos Dante y no puedes confiar en mi-

-No se trata de eso-

-¡¿Entonces de que se trata?!- elevo su voz alzando su vista -¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo Dante¡ ¡Para esta fecha siempre es lo mismo!- apretó sus puños -Te encierras en el local todo el día y nunca me has dado una explicación lógica de ello, es que acaso ¿no te he demostrado de que puedo ser digna de tu confianza? ¿que puedes contar con migo siempre?-

Dante se quedo en silencio mirándola con su típico semblante serio.

-Vete y déjame solo- la voz de Dante sonó seca y seria, dando a entender que no era una petición sino una orden.

Ella solo lo miro con enojo, ese hombre el cual en estos momentos estaba sentado en su asiento con su típica postura, colocando sus pies en el escritorio que poseía en frente, ese hombre que robo su corazón, acaso le estaba pidiendo que se largara. Dante Sparda estaba muy equivocado si creencia que Milk lo obedecería.

-Eres un Idiota- susurro

-¿Que dijiste?- otra vez la voz autoritaria de el cazador sonó mas como una orden.

-Que eres un idiota, eso es lo que eres Dante, un grandisimo Idiota- No era la primera vez que Milk lo llamaba de esa manera (debido a que Dante en ocasiones la irritaba pero jamas lo hablaba en serio) pero esta vez hablaba muy enserio.

De un movimiento rápido Dante se levanto de su cilla y comenzó a cascarse a ella.

-¿Crees que esto tiene que ver contigo? ¿Que hago esto por simple capricho?- le pregunto al tenerla en frente.

Ella solo se mantuvo en silencio mientras nuevamente el flequillo de su cabello cubría sus ojos.

-Y ¿ahora que? ¿te quedaste sin argumentos?- hablo con ironía en su voz el cazador

Sin embargo no pudo continuar, ya que cuando iba a decir otra palabra vio como unas gotas se deslizaban por las mejillas de la mujer... Estaba llorando, la hacia echo llorar y sintió como un dolor se apodero de su pecho.

Se giro para no verla, nunca la había visto llorar y ahora estaba llorando ¡por su culta!

-Es por esto que me gusta estar solo para esta fecha- hablo rompiendo el silencio que se produjo hace minutos, comenzó a dar unos pasos para alejarse pero en ningún momento se dio vuelta para mirarla -Este es el día que mas odió ya que en esta misma fecha fue cuando perdí a mi familia y a la persona que mas he amado en mi vida... mi madre- Milk lo miro sorprendida -Sabes que... unos demonios fueron los responsables de la muerte de mi madre y cada vez que toca esta fecha me lleno de odio y no se como reaccionar y para evitarme problemas me gusta estar solo, así no puedo herir a nadie que me importe-

Un nuevo silencio se apodero de el local ninguno se atrevía a decir algo hasta que..

-Es por eso que te pido que me dejes solo para...- No pudo concluir su frase ya que sintió un ligero agarre en su pecho y una cálida sensación en su espalda.

-Eres un tonto si creer que te voy a dejar solo en esto- Milk se encontraba abrazando al hombre desde la espalda, mientras que sus brazos lo rodearon lo mas que pudieron posando sus manos en el pecho del cazador. -La soledad solo trae con sigo la tristeza, y en un día tan triste para ti no me pidas que te deje solo por que no lo pienso hacer Dante- lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

-Pero...-

-Dante- suspiro Milk -se lo que se ciente perder a alguien amado, como sabes yo también perdí a mi madre, pero no tuve la suerte como tu de conocerla mejor, aun así la amaba- tomo una pausa -también perdí al ser que mas he amado en mi vida... a mi esposo-

Dante escuchaba palabra por palabra lo que ella le decía mientras sentía la calidez de aquel abrazo.

-Y en un tiempo yo también quería estar sola, pero esa soledad consumía mi vida, aun así me levante y seguí adelante, no solo por mi sino también por mis hijos, así que no me pidas que te abandone Dante por que no lo haré, yo se lo que se siente y no te dejare solo en esta situación- las lagrimas de la mujer comenzaron a descender con mas rapidez por sus mejillas -Así que ya sabes, si te sientes solo yo seré tu compañía, si te sientes triste estaré contigo para tratar de hacerte sonreír y si no puedes llorar usa mis lagrimas para desahogar tu dolor, pero por favor Dante sobre todo has esto no solo por ti sino, también haslo por mi- sonrió mientras que con sus manos apretaba el traje de el hombre -por que yo quiero ayudarte tal como tu me ayudaste a mi-

El cazador solo opto por no hablar, aquellas palabras habían sido demasiado para él, solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, Por primera vez este día no fue tan malo por lo menos hoy aprendió algo, que no esta solo y ahora sabia que aquel dolor que él sentía también lo vivo Milk eso lo convirtiéndolo en un dolor mutuo, pero ahora sabia como podía sanar las heria producto de ese dolor.

_Prov Dante._

_Y allí seguía ella abrasándome con fuerza, como si quisiera nunca dejarme ir, y admito que yo tampoco quería de me soltara, se sentía bien y cálido estar entre sus brazos y sentía como algo golpeaba mi pecho._

_¿Lo sientes Dante? es tu corazón el cual esta latiendo fuertemente y pareciera amenazar con salir de tu pecho, la pregunta es ¿Por que? ¿Por que ahora?. ¿Por que nunca sentí esto antes? ¿Por que el estar entre los brazos de ella me provoca esto? Esta calidez y satisfacción._

_Tal vez por que nunca me han abrazado con el motivo de hacerme sentir mejor, de hacerme sentir acompañado, ¿sera por eso?_

_No lo se me gusta, pero al mismo tiempo me preocupa, acaso sera esto a lo que le llaman... amor  
_

_¡¿Enserio esta pasando esto?! Yo Dante Sparda el hombre sin compromiso alguno ¿Enamorado? Aun no me lo explico, pero aun me quedan dudas, no descartare esta opción, puede que este enamorado o simplemente sea mi estado por este día.  
_

_Si estoy o no enamorado de Milk, bueno sea lo que sea sé que tengo mucho tiempo para averiguar eso, pero siempre que pueda aprovechare estos momentos con ella para así poder resolver mis dudas y aclarar mis sentimientos._

_Fin de Prov._

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

**Bueno lectores aquí el cap 7 de mi historia, siento mucho la demora y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy.**

**Que fue pedido por una fan la cual me pidió que agregara mas de la historia de Devil May Cry y eso hice, de todos modos no toda la historia sera de DBZ, también habrá mucho relacionado con DMC solo tengan paciencia por fa :) **

**Bueno con esto me despido y prepárense por que Goku vendrá en el prox capitulo jeje ;) hasta luego...**


End file.
